secretaria estrella
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Sí el cliche de la secretaria, pero ¿la secretaria de una estrella de cine? ¡Les invito a leer este enredo! AU. OCC. FLINX.Star/robin BB/Raven/ Cybor, Cybor/ bee, Seemore/Jinx
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de teen titans no me pertenece, recuerden eso porque no lo vuelvo a decir en esta historia. **

**Esto es un AU y OCC, al que no le gusten este tipo de historia amablemente les pido que dejen el recinto. **

**uso los nombres reales de los personajes, no sus nombres de heroes, pero creo darles suficientes indicaciones para que sepan quien es quien :) Cualquier inconveniente se los aclarare en el proximo capitulo. **

**KomiAnd'r y KoriAnd'r son BlackFire y Startfire respectivamente pero sus nombres han sido alterados para darles apellido y que suenen someramente normal. Ahora sí, diviertanse. **

La señorita McAllen.

El más grande Héroe que alguna vez habia pisado las pantallas de cine, bajo el reconocido nombre de _**Kid Flash, **_ahora se encontraba en la penosa situación de tener que contratar una asistente personal. Alto, no muy fornido con ojos azules que denotaban candidez, el nombre de este actor era** Wally West**. Wally poseía un indescriptible talento en las acrobacias, sin mencionar su arte a la hora de actuar y todo esto no podía ser comparado, como decía muy a menudo su amigo y manager** Víctor Stone, **si no con su increíble falta de sentido común e irresponsabilidad.

En los 3 años que llevaban trabajando juntos no habia llegado a tiempo a ninguna de las reuniones sociales ni siquiera una sola vez y a ese paso les habían cancelado ya 2 contratos millonarios por lo que el desesperado moreno le habia exigido conseguirse una secretaria personal, un policía o traer a su tía a casa. Wally había optado por la asistente ya que su tía estaba de vacaciones con su tío en Hawái.

Por ello estaba allí en su sala, un martes por la mañana, realizando entrevistas en vez de disfrutar de su diario trote matutino a las orillas de la playa en los Ángeles.

Tenía 3 horas en esa tediosa labor y estaba a punto de impacientarse. Fue entonces cuando llamó a** Jane McAllen**.

Entró sin despertarle mucho la atención, estaba vestida de manera impecable pero demasiado simple para su gusto y hasta podría decirse que tosca en infantilmente con sus coletas cortas amarrando sus cabellos teñidos de rosa. No esperaba nada de ella, sin embargo cuando alzo la mirada lo impactó, poseía ojos brillantes detrás de unas lentillas de contacto rosadas, junto a una mirada guerrera que resaltaban las facciones dulces de su rostro.

Este inesperado encanto lo dejó fuera de base y le tomó más de un segundo volver a la realidad.

- Buenas días señorita… McAllen.- saludó de buena gana, jugueteando con las hojas del curriculum vitae de la muchacha.

-Muy buenas días señor West.

-Dígame señorita ¿Qué la hace buena para este puesto?

-Creo que mis referencias hablan por sí solas, pero puedo decir que soy ordenada, puntual, responsable y políglota.

-¿Políglota?

-Así es, lo dice en mi hoja de vida ¿la leyó?

-Por supuesto- mintió con una sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada algo avergonzado.

-_**Bonne**_- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa teniendo el presentimiento de que no era cierto.

-¿disculpe?

-Significa bien en francés, aunque si prefiere se lo digo en ingles, italiano o Alemán.

-Caramba, muy impresionante- dijo él realmente sorprendido dejando al descubierto su falta de atención, por lo que la joven rio risueña. Él también lo hizo.

-Me atrapó.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-… Y dígame ¿cree que pueda arreglar el desastre que es mi vida?

-¿Desastre? Sus últimas películas han sido las más taquilleras del año.

-Sí, pero hay un pequeño detrás de cámaras que no es tan bueno- exclamó sincero y divertido.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice, creo que podría confiar en mí- exclamó de igual manera.

-… ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veinte y dos pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-No mucho, solo quiero saber si eres lo suficientemente joven para aguantar mi modo de vida.

-Ah… ya veo- dijo sosteniéndole la mirada- me está retando.

-Puede ser.

- No diría que le conviene.

-¿Amenaza a su nuevo jefe?

-¿Usted que cree?

-Que está contratada- dijo convencido y animado como nunca en todo el día.

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó emocionada.

-La veré mañana y espero que para el viernes aun quiera seguir con el trabajo.

-Puede apostarlo señor.

-¡Ah! una cosa más- dijo antes de que ella se marchara.

-¿diga?

-Llámame Wally, ¿Sí, Jane?

-Lo voy a pensar, señor- respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó dejando gratamente sorprendido al de ojos azules.

Sólo tres semanas después de haber sido contratada la señorita McAllen había solucionado ya todos los diversos problemas que Wally había conseguido con sus descuidos.

Había recuperado tres contratos y no conforme con eso había hecho que le dieran el papel de profesor para una serie nueva llamada: "_**Teen Titans, the new generation**_", en donde sería un profesor cotizado entre las alumnas.

- Jane McAllen eres un milagro- decía emocionado Stone con mirada picara- te daría un beso pero mi novia me mataría.

- Cálmese señor Stone, yo no he hecho nada en especial – exclamó la aludida entre risas.

- ¿Nada?- replicaba el moreno dramático- Antes de que llegaras creí que mi carrera de manager se iba a acabar con este cabeza hueca, mi credibilidad iba en picada, mi novia me dejaría, terminaría viviendo debajo de un puente ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no dejas el drama de una buena vez?- se burló el actor que tenía un par de tragos en la mano.

- Ella consiguió programar un contrato con ¡**Dick Grayson**! – Enfatizó Víctor tomando una de las copas que tenía West - ¿entiendes? ¡Dick Grayson!

- Sigue hablando y le daré tu trabajo- Amenazó divertido Wally-de todas maneras Jane eres muy buena en esto… acabas de arreglar mi vida

-Mmm… eso no va muy bien con mi apodo de Colegio… Solían llamarme _**Jinx**_.- comentó la chica recordando cómicas situaciones escolares. Ambos hombres alzaron una ceja.

-Un hechizo para la buena suerte más bien- corrigió Stone a carcajadas, a su parecer ese apodo era un absurdo tras toda la ayuda que le había prestado Jane.

- La maldición de los hombres, será por eso que te dicen Jinx- atinó a decir Wally con franqueza.

-No me elogie tanto señor, o empezaré a creerle- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Pues deberías- dijo mirándola intensamente- No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti

- ¿Qué ese no es uno de tus diálogos en "_**Lagrimas de sangre**_"?- interrumpió Víctor para picar a su amigo.

- ¡Sí, sí!- exclamó Jane emocionada, ya que era una de las películas que más le gustaba- y después Marlín dice: Mi vida solo eres tú…se besan y…y…

- Y se funde la escena en el horizonte- completó el moreno para después reír junto con la muchacha y su amigo.

- Bueno me alegro ser tan inolvidable…- dijo después de un rato el actor- ¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a la fiesta de _**Garfield Logan**_ para celebrar? Creo que ya es hora de que todos sepan quién es el as que puso a nuestro equipo de nuevo en el mapa.

- Pues…- quiso negarse Jane desviando la mirada.

- A mi me parece una gran idea- le evadió Stone- de seguro que allí estará Raven, y así podre presentarlas.

- Pero…- trató de decir nuevamente la señorita McAllen.

- Ya está decidido- le interrumpió esta vez Wally- vamos en mi Ferrari.

- Está bien, pero yo conduzco- le discutió Víctor en el camino a la cochera.

- Pero yo no quiero ir- dijo quedamente sin ser escuchada la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

- ¿Qué estas esperando, Jinxie?- le gritaron animadamente ambos desde el portón de la enorme casa de West.

- ¡Ya voy!- gritó insegura la aludida y se reunió con ellos.

Después de conducir por media hora, en la carretera desolada, llegaron al lugar de la fiesta. Un edificio lejos de la playa, en el que parecía no se dejaba entrar a cualquiera.

Un enorme guardia de seguridad le preguntó sus nombres y luego de revisar una lista en su agenda electrónica, los dejó pasar sin dejar de mirar a la señorita McAllen. Lo que hizo sentir incomoda a la muchacha, sus amigos se dieron cuenta y trataron de reconfortarla.

- Tranquila- le dijo el de tés morena.

-Sí, es que eres muy bonita- aseguró Wally con una sonrisa

-No… es que no debería estar aquí- replicó ella con un tono entristecido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron ambos extrañados de esa actitud, más no pudieron escuchar la respuesta pues el anfitrión llegaba para saludarlos.

- ¡_**Kid Flash**_! ¡Víctor! Empezaba a creer que no vendrían, viejos- exclamó Garfield.

Era un hombre no muy alto, de cabellos largos y negros; algunas veces conocido como _**Beast Boy**_ por sus increíbles fiestas. Tenía una apariencia exagerada y una ropa estrafalaria, además sonreía de manera burlesca.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Gar? ¿Qué no siempre venimos a tus fiestas? Vamos andando y me dices como es eso de que le estabas echando el ojo a mi novia- le espetó en burla el moreno y se fue hablando con él.

-Ella no es tu novia aún- se escuchó debatir a Garfield Logan antes de que se perdieran entre la multitud.

-Valla que esos dos son tal para cual- dijo Wally y lanzó una carcajada volviendo su vista a Jane quien lo miraba con ganas de salir corriendo

- ¿Te pasa algo malo?

- No nada, es que…no quiero estar aquí eso es todo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es que…ni si quiera estoy vestida para la ocasión- aseguró señalando su ropa de trabajo.

- ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que te ves bien- aseguró su amigo sinceramente.

- Pero, señor, yo creo…

- ¡Wally!- se escuchó decir a una voz chillona y frenética a sus espaldas. Era una mujer, de cabellos negros y mirar acaramelado, en cuyas curvas se hubiera estrellado cualquiera- Mi amor, creí que no vendrías

-¿Eh? Hola Komi- saludó el chico, tomándola de la cintura y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hay, Wally!- chilló la recién llegada en reproche- me tienes abandonada… ya no te pasas por el estudio de modelaje.

- Este…- tartamudeó él algo nervioso- ¿ya te presente a Jane McAllen?

- ¿A quién?- exclamó la modelo despectivamente mientras dirigía la mirada a la sencilla muchacha que miraba al suelo.

El aspecto desaliñado de la chica le causaba fastidio a la top model.

- ¿Esta?

- ¿Esta?- reaccionó molesta la señorita McAllen- me llamo Jane McAllen, y es un nombre fácil de recordar hasta para usted "_señorita"_

- Es mi nueva asistente personal- dijo Wally colocándose junto a la de cabellos rosados- y te agradecería que te refirieras a ella como señorita McAllen o simplemente Jane… olvida el "esta" la próxima vez.

Komi le dio una mirada de odio, susurro un "_**encantada**_" y se marchó refunfuñando.

- Esa era _**Komi Anders, **_ella y su hermana menor _**Kory Anders**_ trabajan en la agencia de modelos que esta junto a donde siempre filmamos las películas- le informó después de un rato West.

-Ya veo, ¿todas sus amigas son así?- cuestionó aun molesta la muchacha empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-No claro que no… tú no eres así- dijo y la miró por un momento, ella se sonrojó.

Sólo fue un instante. Sólo por un seguro, pero ella estaba segura de haberse sonrosado.

- Bueno… yo…- reaccionó la de lentillas rosados.

- Pero tienes razón en enojarte- interrumpió él para desviar el tema repentinamente- fue insoportable ¿no sé que le paso?

- Debe ser de esas que marcan su territorio.

-¡Ah! Ahora soy territorio…bien- señaló Wally fingiendo indignación.

- No lo tomes así- replicó Jane.

- No lo tomare así sólo si te quedas un rato más, Jinxie- propuso su amigo quien ya no podía dejar de llamarla por su apodo de escuela.

- ¿Qué? Eso es chantaje.

-No, cariño. Es un trato.

- Mmm… no me parece…

- Vale, te perdono por ofenderme si bailas una pieza conmigo.

-Pero si no sé bailar esto- aseguró ella aumentando el tono de voz.

La música que los rodeaba era ahora más Estruendosa.

- Excusas, excusas – se quejó Wally tomándola de la mano- de todas maneras no te irás hasta que me compenses.

-¡Señor! Eso no es justo- se quejó la de ojos rosados tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

Él empezaba a jalarla de la cintura mientras reía de manera amistosa, era un juego de amigos que a nadie hubiera molestado ni hubiera llamado la atención tratándose de personas normales. Pero seamos realistas, era el mayor actor de películas de acción, no sólo los paparatcis los determinaban si no que toda modelo envidiosa les miraba con odio, especialmente una peli-negra que regresaba junto a ellos armada de un Martini que en menos de un parpadeo pasó a caer sobre la distraída peli-rosa.

-¡Ah!- gritó Jane al sentir el líquido correr por debajo de su blusa- ¿pero qué le pasa Anders?

-¡Ups! lo siento- respondió sínica la modelo-¿Qué no sabes perdonar un accidente?

- Un accidente si, peo esto no fue un accidente.

- Cálmate, Jane- decía Wally que muy bien conocía su temperamento.

- Que vergüenza, Wally querido- exclamaba marchándose la modelo- pero esa actitud tan salvaje te enseñara que no debes traer a tu servidumbre a estos eventos.

Todos los demás invitados se quedaron atónitos ante lo que Komi acababa de decir y no dejaron de mirar a la de cabellos rosados.

Los presentes veían con esa expresión de asco y superioridad con que miran muchas de las personas que jamás conocieron el trabajo ni la necesidad.

Una mirada despectiva y de desprecio.

Jane los observó a todos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego vio a Eizan que trataba de formular una disculpa, pero que no alcanzaba a decir nada.

El lugar daba demasiadas vueltas.

No se le ocurrió nada más que salir corriendo…

- ¡Jane!- gritó al fin Wally cuando ella estaba tan lejos que ya no podía oírlo.

Muchos fotógrafos capturaron la escena.

La multitud le impidieron seguirla y las luces lo aturdieron un poco.

La había perdido de vista.

A la mañana siguiente la señorita McAllen no fue a trabajar y los titulares amarillistas anunciaban:

"**Estrella se estrella en sus gustos"**

"**Mujer de tercera clase le quita el novio a top model"**

"**Una cenicienta pisa los Ángeles"**

"**¿Quién es Jane McAllen?"**

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No actualizo si no hay lectores ¿sí? ;) Nos vemos. Bye. **


	2. No quiero, Jane

**Hola chicas. Pues antes de empezar quiero decirles dos cositas: **

**Yo tengo una cuenta en otakuzone donde me llamo Winry-chan, allí publique esta historia con intención de hacer un fic de Shuriken School, que no tiene muchos seguidores, y bueno lo digo más que nada para que nunca me digan que es un plagio, porque eso si me NERBA (costeñol- colombiano para decir que me enoja más que demasiado)**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Jennifer West, a sus primas y amigas. Gracias chicas por tomarse el trabajo de leer ms historias. Un escritor no es nada si no hay lectores. Aprecio de verdad que los lean, por eso les actualizo. **

Una semana después del incidente, la señorita McAllen no había vuelto a ir a laborar personalmente, aunque seguía ocupándose de todos los asuntos desde su casa y mandándole la agenda a Wally por correo electrónico. Era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, aunque esperaba ser despedida, el organizar la agenda de su amigo el actor, era un atrevimiento que pensaba tomarse hasta que él dejase de permitírselo.

Pero aun cuando su cariño y dedicación eran tan grandes como para hacer eso, ella no tenía el valor de dar la cara. No era que fuese cobarde, es que simplemente no se puede soportar a miles de paparazis ante ti cuando vas caminando por la calle. Su único refugio era su casa, o por lo menos era así como Jane pensaba.

Wally por otra parte estaba desesperado, la semana tan estresante que había tenido que soportar sin Jane lo tenía con los nervios de punta. No sólo le molestaban los periodistas en sus filmaciones si no que también había anuncios por toda la ciudad que ponían por el suelo la imagen de la chica de cabellos rosados.

¡Por un cuerno, si hablaban de él! Pero de ella… de ella no debían decir nada. Estaba hastiado… Y la extrañaba.

Por Dios, que la extrañaba tanto. ¿Y si renunciaba?... No, eso no quería ni pensarlo. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan importante?

-Es mi amiga- se decía mientras conducía en su Ferrari rojo por camino junto a la playa- ¡se supone que sea importante!

Perdido en sus pensamientos y algo distraído levanto la vista un momento. En frente suyo estaba una tienda de abarrotes. Solamente un segundo fue necesario para darse cuenta de quien estaba saliendo de la tienda. ¡Vendita fortuna! era _**ella**_.

-¡_**Jinxie!-**_ le llamó sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ella no le prestó atención-¡Jane!- volvió a decir, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Trató de doblar la esquina para alcanzarle y lo detuvo un policía. Era una calle de una sola vía.

- ¡Demonios!

-¿No vio el letrero, señor?-preguntó el policía acercándose a la ventanilla del carro

- No, oficial, me temo que no- admitió quitándose las gafas oscuras.

- Valla, pero si es _**Kid Flash**_, mi hijo es un gran fan de tus películas

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó sin darle mucha importancia

- Sí… ¿me darías tu autógrafo para él? Se llama Nick- preguntó algo avergonzado.

- Claro, oficial- respondió sorprendido, Wally no se esperaba eso. Le entregó su firma y luego como quien no quiere la cosa pregunto- ¿y la multa?

- ¿Multa? ¡Ah, sí!... creo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero tenga más cuidado y de un buen ejemplo recuerde que es una figura pública- dijo el aludid y luego se marchó susurrando _los chicos de la comisaria no creerán esto_

- Aquí sí que suceden cosas extrañas…- se dijo Wally en un suspiro y luego miró a todos lados. La había perdido de vista

- diablos, demonios... ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Se sintió frustrado un momento y luego pensó ¿Qué haría uno de sus personajes? En _**Flor imperial**_ Oliver ni siquiera se hubiera detenido al semáforo…o tal vez habría golpeado al policía… estaría en la cárcel un rato y deduciría todo después…

- Mmm, creo que mejor le pregunto al vendedor de la tienda si la conoce- se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa burlona después de imaginarse en tan incómoda situación.

Camino rápidamente a la tienda para no tener que dar la vuelta otra vez y al entrar se dio cuenta de que era un sitio algo particular. Tenía decoración jamaiquina con adornos japoneses en la pared, parecía un luau pero también un cuarto de acupuntura. Valla que era un lugar extraño. Dudo por un segundo si de verdad pudo haber sido Jane McAllen la que había visto salir de aquel establecimiento tan extravagante, pero luego se percato de que nada perdía con preguntar.

La vendedora que atendía tan particular establecimiento era una mujer morena y poco usual, por no decir excéntrica. Pero con una sonrisa reconfortante que denotaba simpatía, era una expresión refrescante. Según un letrero de bienvenida el nombre de aquella mujer era **Karen Beecher**.

- Disculpe- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al mostrador.

-Buenas noches caballero ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntó Karen sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dirá que estoy loco pero… ¿conoce usted a la chica que acaba de comprar aquí?

-Muchas chicas compran aquí, señor. Es una tienda- atinó a decir ella lanzando una alegre carcajada.

-Tiene razón- exclamó Wally avergonzado- Era bonita, de ojos con lentillas rosadas, como de este alto… tenía el cabello en dos colitas color rosa… sonríe muy tiernamente.

- Aja- dijo la morena recordando mientras le miraba pícaramente- ¿Y se llama?

- Jane McAllen.

- ¡Ah! Por allí hubiera empezado…- gritó ese mujer dando entender que no sólo la conocía, si no que la apreciaba bastante-la pequeña Jinxie, viene aquí cada vez que puede y me ayuda con la tienda, a veces nos vamos a visitar museos y a bailar en las discos… Mmm un momento… ¿Qué quiere usted con ella?

-¿Yo?- cuestionó el pelirrojo arrebolándose como amapola- yo soy su jefe, no ha ido a trabajar esta semana y creo que debo saber si está bien.

-Ah, ya veo… Bueno ella vive cerca de aquí, binó, compró sales y velas aromáticas y se fue. Creo que esta algo estresada estos días. ¿No estará sobrecargándola de trabajo usted?- preguntó Karen frunciendo el seño.

-No, no, para nada… Ya le dije que no la he visto en toda la semana.

-Bien… entonces averígüelo y me dice después- ordenó la morena en un tono cómplice mientras volvía a su sonrisa del comienzo- ella vive a un par de calles de aquí, en la avenida de cielo y Mar, su casa es la única con cerca de bambú No hay manera de confundirla.

- Muchísimas gracias- dijo él y se fue de inmediato.

- ¡No olvide que debe decirme si descubre algo!- fue lo único que pudo decir la vendedora ante esa reacción tan rápida.

El de cabellos rojos la verdad no lo escuchó, simplemente corrió a toda velocidad a su auto para seguir la dirección que le había indicado, estaba eufórico.

Cuando llegó al hogar de la señorita McAllen, se dio cuenta de que Karen Beecherno exageraba al decir que era un lugar inconfundible. La cerca de bambú y el empedrado en la entrada le hacía ver como un pequeño mundo dentro de otro que era simple y sin gracia. Se acercó lentamente para mirar bien la casa y parqueó el auto a tres cuadras de distancia, casi podía sentir el aura de los paparazis a punto de atacar, sabía que estaban cerca, así que para no llamar la atención rodeó la manzana y de esta manera entró por atrás.

El jardín trasero de la casa estaba bastante oscuro, excepto por una luz opaca que venía de una alberca al otro lado de las plantas. Wally se acercó más sigilosamente, pasando por entre los altos arbustos que le impedían ver a ciencia cierta lo que había del otro lado.

Al pasar vio que en el borde de la alberca estaba lleno de velas y había un aroma de rosas que impregnaba el lugar. El muchacho dio un vistazo y lo siguiente que descubrió fue a la cabeza señorita McAllen, asomándose en el agua. La chica estaba sin hacer ruido sentada en la esquina de la piscina llena de espuma con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan bella así… sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, ni tristeza en su rostro. Detallándola mejor se dio cuenta de otra cosa más esa noche, ella estaba desnuda. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Sencillamente era una imagen demasiado perfecta para sus ojos, no deseaba dejar de contemplarla y la verdad no se iba a detener. Sólo un error de cálculo le impidió seguir haciéndolo, el tiempo que ella tardara en darse cuenta de su presencia.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que el más insignificante ruido lo delatara.

- ¡!- gritó Jane al descubrirlo.

-Disculpe señorita… yo…

- Lárguese- gritó mientras todos los colores se subían a su rostro- lárguese ahora mismo.

-Perdóname, Jinxie- atinó a decir el pelirrojo nuevamente, mientras alterada retrocedía de su posición

- ¡AH!- volvía a gritar la chica mientras lanzaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Tanto nerviosismo, además del improvisado ataque, provocaron que Wally perdiera el equilibrio y se callera a la piscina.

Jane tomó la toalla más cercana y envolviéndose en ella salió de inmediato de la pileta. Minutos más tarde aquel hombre estaba empapado y avergonzado. Sentados los dos en la sala de la señorita McAllen no daban para verse a los ojos, Jane ya se había vestido en un pijama rápidamente y él se cubría con una ancha sudadera de hacer deporte que le había facilitado su asistente mientras su ropa se secaba en la secadora del cuarto de lavado.

Tras el pesado silencio, West al fin tuvo valor de hablar.

- No era mi intención verte "así" Jane.

- Cállese- ordenó la aludida arrebolada.

- Pero...

- Como si ya no hubiera pasado suficientes vergüenzas, ¿por qué simplemente no se dio la vuelta?

- No se me ocurrió- respondió él medio enserio.

- ¡Mentira!, creí que era mi amigo- le regañó la peli-rosa con tono acusador.

- Soy tu amigo- replicó el actor.

- ¿Entonces por que entra a mi casa como un ladrón?

- Pues…

-¿Por qué a estas horas de la noche?- demandaba impaciente la chica.

- ¡Quieres dejarme hablar mujer!- se exaspero el muchacho sorprendiendo a la enrojecida señorita- Lo siento… pero no me das chance de defenderme.

- Está bien, comience- permitió Jane con un suspiro de resignación.

-Pues… - dijo y empezó a relatar demasiado rápido todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento en el que cayó al agua.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, fue un accidente… pero que cosas le pasan a usted- intentó decir la muchacha de lentillas rosadas entre cantarinas carcajadas.

-Y que lo digas… igual creo que te veías como una diosa- alagó Wally con sinceridad.

- ¿Quiere que lo siga echando de mi casa?- le dijo ella con una mirada de basilisco.

-No.

-Entonces guárdese esos comentarios- amenazó Jane, pero entonces Wally frunció el seño y se puso a la misma altura que ella, la miro fijo a los ojos y como si las palabras brotaran de su corazón refunfuño:

- No quiero.

-¿Cómo dijo?- cuestionó Jane sonrojada.

- No quiero dejar de decir que pareces una diosa… no quiero que me digas señor sólo para que no crean que tenemos un grado de intimidad alto… no quiero que dejes de estar en mi vida sólo porque el estúpido universo cree que tenemos algo… no quiero.

-Señor… yo…

-Tú me gustas Jane y mucho…- replicó Wally algo molesto. Estaba arto de negárselo, tenía que decírselo hay y ahora.

El rostro de Okuni estaba pálido ahora no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

**Continuara…**

**Hay, hay, hasta yo me muero de curiosidad. Jajaja. **

**Chicas como ya dije la historia ya la había escrito hace mucho, sólo la he publicado con otros nombres y obviamente la estoy puliendo, claro que antes no le di final por falta de lectores, por eso dije lo que dije la vez pasada. Así que bueno de ustedes dependen. Jajaja. **


	3. Una oportunidad

**See-more: Simón, porque no le encontré el nombre. Les actualizo todo lo que ya tengo listo porque después me voy a ocupar y eso va a ser cuento difícil actualizarles. **

La pobre muchacha estaba atónita. Esas palabras no debieron salir de la boca de su jefe nunca. Podría ser casi un sueño. Pero no lo era, realmente estaba sucediendo.

Tomó aire de manera pausada, para no olvidar como respirar y luego miró fijamente los ojos del de cabellos rojos que la miraba expectante.

- Realmente…No creo que eso sea buena idea.

- ¿Idea?- él bufó- ¿realmente crees que esto es algo que planee?

- No, pero…

- ¿De verdad crees que quiero sentir esto?

- Entonces no lo sienta-susurró, audiblemente, molesta

-No, no, no… no quise decir eso- se enredó el chico- Si quiero sentirlo, lo que pasa es que no debería ¡Ah! ¡Eso tampoco es!

- ¿Por qué?

- Disculpa

-¿por qué no debería sentirlo?- repitió Jane mordiendo su labio inferior _"es por lo que yo soy ¿no es verdad?"_ respondió para si en su mente.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. La conversación era un completo absurdo. Pero esta pregunta en especial, le consternaba constantemente.

-Pues es verdad… no hay ninguna razón para que yo no sienta esto ¿oh si?- se dijo Wally más para así mismo que para ella. Con esas palabras todo su cuerpo sentía una calma extraordinaria. Sus músculos se relajaron, dejó caer sus hombros y dirigió su mirada a la cara de consternación que tenía su interlocutora.

- Por favor, váyase ahora- le volvió a decir McAllen, esta vez con tono suplicante.

- Escúchame, por favor.

- Ya escuche bastante.

- Yo no me supe expresar.

- Váyase y voy a hacer como de que esto no paso nunca…

- … Soy un imbécil ¿no es verdad?

-… Volveré al trabajo… lo prometo- le dijo sin pararse a escucharlo- sólo váyase y no diga tonterías como las de hoy, nunca más.

Wally suspiró, una mujer de cabeza cerrada, era obvio que no lo escucharía, así que se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me voy, pero déjame decirte una cosa más Jane… - ella observaba el suelo- Soy el imbécil que soy, porque estoy idiotizado por ti.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta. "_Que estupidez_"- repetía una y otra vez la voz de la señorita McAllen en su cabeza

- No soy una colegiala, para tragarme esos cuentos- refunfuñó en un susurro y se dirigió a su alcoba. Se tiró en su cama mullida de sabanas negras con estampado de unicornios blancos y trató de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía. Dentro de sí, en cada rincón de su cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez todo lo que le había dicho Wally.

- ¡Duérmete de una buena vez, tonta!-se dijo peleando consigo misma…

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol la despertaron, no podía recordar a qué hora había perdido la conciencia, pero sí podía recordar por que se le había hecho tan difícil quedarse dormida.

Sacudió la cabeza con ira y se fue a bañar.

Eran las diez de la mañana, hacía mucho que no había dormido hasta tan tarde.

Después de meditarlo mucho decidió que si no quería tener de nuevo a Wally West en su casa, debía irse a trabajar enseguida, así que olvidó el desayuno.

Antes de salir, rogando que no la reconocieran los paparatcis, se colocó una gorra, unas gafas oscuras. Se saltó la barda del vecino y una vez estuvo segura de que no había cámaras de televisión a la vista voló a la mansión de su jefe.

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo McAllen abriendo la puerta del lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, sin embargo no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Señor West?- preguntó nuevamente, aun sin respuesta. "¿_Estará corriendo a esta hora?"_

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente detrás de ella, volteó la vista y allí estaba él. Wally West, con sus cabellos rojos y sus pómulos salidos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tenía una camiseta de algodón roja con amarillo y unos jeans, no parecía que fuese a trabajar ese día, o más bien no _**iban **_a trabajar ese día.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Jinxie, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-¿A sí?- exclamó la aludida.

- Huy, estas fuera de base- se burló Wally lanzando una carcajada, la de peli-rosa se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza bruscamente

-No, perdón, sí… es decir, ¿Por qué esta vestido así?

- Porque me tomare un día libre y te invitare a salir.

- ¿Eh?

- Como escuchaste

-Pero, señor ¿Qué pasara con la junta con el productor de Shuriken school? ¿El ensayo de Amores de Barra? ¿La audición para girlfriend's Blood?

- Ya me encargue de todo eso – señaló el actor mientras se encogía de hombros "_Lo que hace la gente por mil dólares_" pensó y dejó salir un suspiro.

-¿A sí?, entonces me voy a casa- resolvió la chica en dirección a la puerta.

- Oye, Oye- le frenó el pasó el actor moviendo los brazos cómicamente- ¿Ni siquiera me aceptarías un desayuno?

- Mmm… No gracias- dijo, aunque su estomago se estaba quejando.

-Oh, vamos- le suplicó el pelirrojo- hoy no aceptare un no por respuesta…

Dicho esto la jaló de la mano y la dirigió a la cocina, en donde el aroma del pan tostado inundaba el ambiente mezclándose con el de chocolate caliente.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos personas. Era obvio que él la estaba esperando.

Muy a pesar de que le hubiera encantado negarse a tan descarada emboscada, Jane tuvo que rendirse y no sólo porque tenía hambre, sino también porque sabía de ante mano que era imposible decirle que no a Wally West.

Se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

El de cabellos rojizos no dejaba de sonreír y le miraba con una expresión triunfante en el rostro, para ella resultaba algo molesto. Realmente le frustraba ser tan débil.

-¿No es tan malo o sí?- le dijo después de que ella hubo dado el ultimo bocado.

-No lo era, hasta que habló.

-Ouch, que pesada- se quejó el actor con dramatismo.

-Era solo un chiste, señor- mintió su asistente.

- ¿Qué señor?... ¡Oh, vamos! Es nuestro día libre.

-Eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de trabajar para usted.

- Wally no es un nombre tan difícil de pronunciar.

- No me va a convencer en eso- le debatió Jane más diciéndoselo a ella misma que a él, y la comisura de sus labios se apretaron.

-Bueno, Vale, no necesita ser ahora mismo- concedió él, de una manera muy relajada.

- Bueno…Detesto comer y correr, pero…

- ¿A dónde vas? Estamos en una citan Wally.

- Vamos, no me lo haga tan difícil- suplicó la peli-rosa.

-No lo hare, iremos a un lugar en donde nada es difícil-le prometió su jefe tomándola de la mano con una mirada totalmente irresistible.

Sin prestar atención a sus quejas la llevó hasta el auto, colocó de su CD favorito en la canción _Sacrifice _de Elton John y encendió el motor.

- ¡Esto esta hiendo demasiado lejos!- dejo salir la muchacha al sentir el impulso del auto avanzando. Al abrirse la puerta de la cochera miles de flash le segaron la vista a la de ojos rosados. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de los neumáticos contra el asfalto a toda velocidad.

El actor no había frenado al ver a los paparatcis en frente de su garaje, todo lo contrario, había aumentado la velocidad a 120 K/h.

Ya cuando llegaron a la autopista principal dejó descender la aguja del velocímetro inmediatamente.

- ¡Wally!- reprendió la muchacha.

-¿Sí, Jinxie?- preguntó el aludido sonriente y fresco como una lechuga.

- ¿Cómo que "sí, Jinxie"? ¡Pudiste haber atropellado a alguien!

-No son tan estúpidos, Jane. Se saben quitar del camino tan rápido como saben aparecer- respondió Wally con algo de desprecio en sus palabras.

-Pero…- quiso quejarse la chica.

-Sh… Además valió la pena el susto- le interrumpió él.

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque me llamaste por mi nombre- respondió el actor con picardía.

- ¡Increíble!- resopló ella y dejo caer todo su peso en el asiento del auto. Estaba sorprendida, sin embargo ahora que le parecía que no había peligro no podía dejar de pensar, muy dentro de su cabeza, que le alegraba que él hubiera hecho eso. Los periódicos amarillistas la tenían harta, tal vez, si lo hubiera hecho ella hubiera sido más divertido. Ese pensamiento malicioso le hizo aflorar una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Oh! Por fin una sonrisa- le dijo Wally lanzándole una mirada cómplice- Te vez más linda cuando sonríes, ¿ya te lo había dicho?

No tuvo respuesta. La muchacha sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Él no la quería forzar a nada, pero al ver sus hombros caídos se dio por bien servido. Ella estaba cómoda.

Wally condujo el silencio el resto del camino.

Después de un par de horas, de carretera pura, llegaron a un establecimiento con decorados en balsonas de baño.

Estaba aun cerca del mar pero bastante lejos de la civilización.

Justo arriba de las taquillas de entrada había un letrero pintado en azul con delfines en varios colores.

El letrero decía: "_Acua park Les dauphins_"

- ¿Un parque acuático de delfines?- cuestionó Jane extrañada después de traducir.

- Así es, casi nunca puedo venir a este lugar, pero pensé que te gustaría.

- Me encanta ¿verdad que si podemos entrar?

- Claro, Jinxie, de hecho… tendremos el parque para nosotros solos hoy- le respondió el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

- ¿AH?- exclamó ella aterrada, la boca no se le podía volver a encajar en la mandíbula.

- No me pongas esa cara que no he comprado el parque.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es día de semana y la gente normal está trabajando… por eso lo digo- explicó West y cuando dijo esto la chica se echo a reír con verdaderas ganas.

- ¿La gente normal? ¿Eso nos hace anormales?- señaló ella entre carcajadas.

-Bien, tienes que ser anormal para salir conmigo- jugó su amigo.

-¡Pero si estoy secuestrada!

- ¿Y es que a poco no te gusta?

- Pues… Déjeme pensarlo- dijo Jane y puso una cara graciosa, fingiendo que eso hacía y él se rió, le puso la mano en el hombro y caminaron hasta la taquilla.

Típico, como es, que los establecimientos para niños bajen los precios cuando no va a haber clientela, la entrada costaba solamente 2.00 dólares por persona.

Una vendedora despistada de dieciséis años les atendió amablemente, sin siquiera percatarse de la cara del famosísimo actor.

Sin darle la oportunidad de que lo reconociera, Wally pagó las boletas y entró con Jane al parque.

Realmente era un magnifico lugar, con varios juegos que aseguraban el no salir seco del parque, aun si no te subías a ninguno.

- Vamos, Jinxie, A que te ganó en una carrera a la montaña rusa- dijo Wally y salió disparado hasta la atracción.

- ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó la peli-rosa sin ser escuchada. Pasado menos de un segundo mando al diablo los prejuicios y corrió detrás de él- ¡Espérame!

- ¡Perdiste!- se burló el de cabellos rojos en el asiento del juego, el cual tenía forma de un delfín rosado y poseía asientos dobles. La muchacha se sentó a su lado con un puchero en su rostro

-Pero hiciste trampa.

- Es verdad- aceptó West con descaro y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Me perdonas?

- Eh…- La chica no tuvo suficiente tiempo para formular palabras coherentes, ya que el juego empezó a funcionar y el pequeño delfín comenzó a subir el altísimo carril de color blanco.

Cuando estuvieron en lo más alto del juego ambos sonrieron emocionados por la larguísima bajada hasta una piscina llena de agua

- ¿Trajiste tu vestido de baño?- apresuró inteligiblemente Wally justo al empezar el descenso.

- ¡NO!- gritó sonriendo la muchacha durante la caída.

Con un fuerte Chapuzón perdió velocidad el magnífico juego…

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en la ciudad de los Ángeles una muchacha de cabellos rojos y hermosas curvas, llamada Kory Anders, discutía animadamente sobre los escándalos de "_Hot and fresh_" con su hermana, la despampanante modelo Komi Anders.

- Tengo que admitir que estas fotos de Wally con la mosquita muerta, son bastante favorables para ella- decía con desprecio la peli negra.

- En realidad yo creo que ella es muy bonita, hermana, no creo que sean las fotos- le debatió la muchacha con reproche en su mirada.

-¿Tú de qué lado estás?- se quejó Komi fulminándola con la mirada.

-Pues de tu lado hermana, pero hay que decir las cosas como son y la verdad no creo que estés haciendo lo correcto.

-¡Ah! No me estas ayudando- se quejó su hermana mayor.

-Llevas llorando la misma noticia una semana ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- insistió la peli-roja.

- ¡No! ¡Wally es mío! No me lo voy a dejar quitar de esa, esa…

- ¿Muchacha?- sugirió Kory con una sonrisa amable.

-No era lo que tenía en mente

- Lo sé, pero suena mejor.

-Muy graciosa, cachorrita, muy graciosa

-Ya… Es que no me gusta oírte hablar así pareces esas locas de las telenovelas baratas

-¿Loca, yo? Oh no, querida hermana, sólo quiero proteger lo que es mío.

-¿y desde cuando Wally West es tuyo?

- Tú sabes que él y yo tenemos nuestro envuelto

-Cosas de una noche

- Una noche fantástica- corrigió la de ojos verdes- no quiero dejar que ese bombón se me escape. Hace el amor como los dioses

-No creo que los dioses hagan el amor- le espetó su hermana menor ruborizándose, y Komi se rió con la melodía de las campanas

-Bueno… de todas maneras no dejare que me cambie y mucho menos por algo de tan bajo nivel- exclamó la mayor como si escupiera en la cara de esa secretaria de cuarta

-Está bien, supongo que no puedo detenerte - le concedió la pelirroja con una voz bastante coqueta, aun sin tener intención de serlo, y dirigió su mirada a las ventanas- ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?

-Pues, he estado pensando que si por escándalos se marca territorio es hora de tirar algunos trapitos al sol- explicó Komi maliciosamente tomando el teléfono.

- ¿Hermana? ¿No pensaras inventar un chisme sobre ti misma o sí?

- No es mentir, es más como… embellecer la verdad

-Bueno, pero como esa cirugía plástica no te salga bien vas a salir muy mal librada, piensa en tu carrera- le advirtió molesta su hermana menor.

- Tu sabes que a nadie le importa si la modelo tiene chismes, les importa que tenga buenas curvas y yo de eso tengo mucho- decía la peli-negra jugueteando con las teclas del teléfono.

- Pues en eso si tienes razón, pero…

- No te preocupes tanto por mí, Kory y mejor dime si ya te decidiste en trabajar con Dick Grayson.

- ¿Eh?- exclamó la aludida fuera de base.

- Sabes de lo que hablo, creo que si no te decides podría buscar a otra modelo pelirroja.

- Sí, ya lo sé – susurró su hermana tomando un pinta uñas de una de las repisas del lujoso lugar y empezando a pintarse de color crema las uñas de las manos- pero no creo que pueda hacer ese trabajo, jamás he sido actriz antes.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que no puedes hacerlo ahora?

-No es que alguien me lo haya dicho…

- Vamos, mi vida, no me vas a negar que lo que te da vergüenza es quedar mal enfrente de ese bombón de Grayson.

- … No sé de que hablas- mintió la aludida.

- Sí, claro, como si a leguas no se notara que te mueres por ese tipo.

- Ya basta, Komi.

- Esta bien, Esta bien… de todos modos creo que deberías decidirte rápido.

- De todos modos no creo que sea buena idea que dañes tu reputación por un hombre- dijo la pelirroja saliéndose por la tangente.

-¿y quién hablo de dañarla?- preguntó su hermana mayor con malicia marcando un número de marcado rápido en su celular.

Una voz masculina le contesto con fastidio del otro lado

- ¿** Mikron O'Jeneus**? ¿Así saludas ahora?

-¿Komi Anders?

- La misma

- Lo siento cariño, pero acaban de casi arrollar a mi mejor fotógrafo, _**see-more**_.

- ¿Quién le pudo haber querido hacer eso al dulce _**Simón?**_

-¿Quién más si no tu queridísimo Wally?

-¿Mi Wally?

- Sí, parece que iba con la cenicienta y tenía mucha prisa

- No me hables de la nueva _Hillary Duff_- se quejó la modelo envenenada- y escucha, que creo que tengo algo que te puede interesar

- Te escucho…

- ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que en realidad esa mosquita muerta es un pretexto de Wally para sacarme celos a mí?

- Que necesito algo para la portada.

- Fotos e Historia- anunció ella degustando de cada palabra- sólo para ti

- ¿Qué hice para merecerte, lindura?

- Quien sabe, tal vez un pacto con el diablo

- Uf… a ese ni me lo menciones, que me tiene la de malas, ¿Te importa si voy para hayaa ahora?

- Mi vida, me extraña, tú sabes que mi casa siempre será tu casa

- Bien, iré con Simón para poner tu hermoso rostro en la portada del número de mañana.

-Te espero

- _Adieu_- dijo aquel hombre en un terrible francés y cortó.

- Eres perversa amiga- le elogio la chica con el pintauñas

- Gracias, es talento puro

Las dos sonrieron y volvieron a soltar melodiosas carcajadas.

Entre tanto, Wally y Jane tenían uno de los mejores días de su vida.

**Continuara... a eso de las 12 pm porque voy al gimnasio y luego al centro comercial jajajaja chao**

¿Sera suficientemente fuerte ese lazo que están formando para resistir los desagradables trucos de Casandra?


	4. turbulencia

_**Nota de la autora: Que sueño…**_

_**Cap 4. Turbulencia. **_

La tarde los alcanzo en el parque de diversiones, el naranja cubría ya todas las atracciones y nuestra entretenida pareja estaba completamente empapada.

- Esto es increíble- decía entre risas la señorita McAllen.

- ¿Qué te parece tan increíble, Jinxie?- le preguntó curioso Wally, mientras cruzaban el torniquete de salida. Se dirigían al estacionamiento, en donde sólo se encontraba el Ferrari del señor West.

- Todo este día… fui secuestrada- explicó en tono teatral, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Wally rió entre dientes.- No trabaje, salí a una cita contigo en un parque de diversiones que ni siquiera sabía que existía y ahora estoy completamente empapada.

- Te divertiste mucho ¿no es verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa picara Wally mientras picaba con el dedo índice las costillas de la chica.

- SI me divertí mucho… ahora, por favor… detente- suplicó ella entre cosquillas. Él la soltó y ella le hizo una mueca de reproche.

- Si me sacas la lengua otra vez, te la muerdo- advirtió divertido el actor. Ella no le hizo el más mínimo caso y volvió a sacarla. Entonces en un solo movimiento, Wally atrapó su boca en un beso.

La sensación no era más grande que la sorpresa. Todo el cuerpo de Jane se paralizó. Ella realmente no esperaba que él se atreviera a eso y por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no parecía molesto por esa usurpación de sus labios, al contrario respondía ante él. En un intercambio de movimientos tuvieron el beso más intenso que jamás habían tenido hasta ese momento de sus vidas. Duró hasta que necesitaron aire para respirar, y antes de separarse por completo él mordió tiernamente el labio inferior de la chica. Luego le sonrío con una linda sonrisa torcida.

- ¡Señor West!- exclamó ella tratando de parecer indignada, aunque la falta de oxigeno la hizo sonar bastante atolondrada.

- Te gustó y admítelo- dijo él besándole la mejilla. Sin esperar respuesta le cerró la puerta y se ubicó en el asiento del conductor. Se sentía lo suficientemente feliz como para enfrentarse al mundo entero.

- ¿Qué me gustó? ¡Eso es ridículo!- insistió ella haciendo un puchero, y desviando la vista a la carretera. Wally rió entre dientes, conteniendo su resonante carcajada. Había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna le había parecido tan tiernamente divertida y tan hermosamente pura. Colocó música. _**Stephanie de George Benson **_empezó a inundar el silencio, seguido de _**Because you love**_ _**me**_ de _**Celine Dion**_

- Te gustan mucho los clásicos ¿eh?- dijo al fin Jane con el corazón en la mano.

- Bastante- aceptó Wally y subió un poco el volumen. Ella se sintió repentinamente incomoda. Volvió a desviar la vista a la carretera, él la miro por el rabillo del ojo, estaban a la expectativa.

Las ideas chocaban en la mente de Jane, y los latidos de su corazón iban más rápido que el motor del auto… finalmente alzo la mano en dirección al botón de volumen, pero antes de que ella lo tocara Wally apagó la música. Ella levantó la vista y se topó con esos hermosos ojos azules. Wally estacionó a la orilla de la playa donde siempre salía a correr en las mañanas. No estaban muy lejos de la ciudad.

- Jane… te voy a preguntar esto, por primera y última vez ¿está bien?- dijo con un tono bastante serio. Ella solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Me quieres fuera de tu vida?- preguntó tajante y con la voz ronca.

-No…- balbuceo Jane- ¡Vaya pregunta, Wally West!

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, tonto ¿Por qué habría quererte fuera de mi vida?- respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- dejó salir el actor en un suspiro y la abrazó- sinceramente temí que me dijeras que si.

- Eres un gran cabeza dura, Wally, solamente a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido eso- dijo ella abrazándolo. Había sido tan fácil responderle… _"¿Cómo es posible que crea que lo quiero fuera de mi vida?- sonaba en la mente de ella- pero… ¿no debería ser así?"_

- Jane… - dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato de estar inmóviles en un abrazo.

- ¿Oh? ¡Oh! Lo siento, Wally, ya te suelto.- exclamó la chica avergonzada

- No tontica, iba a decirte que te quiero mucho- se burló él y la abrazó aun más a su cintura- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- ¿no crees que estamos algo grandes para esto?

- eh… no…

Mientras tanto la entrevista de Komi Anders estaba terminando.

- Cariño ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

- _Bien sur_, Mikron. – Contestó la peli negra muy pagada de sí misma- ¿anotaste cada detalle?

- Cada truculento y delicioso detalle, querida- aseguró el reportero.

- ¡Hermana!- se quejó Kory- ¡eso parece una revista erótica!

- ¿Sí?, tanto mejor- rió melodiosamente Komi- vamos a ver si esa mosquita muerta, puede competir con esto.

- Sonríe, preciosa- dijo Simón, un joven artista de 23 años de cabellos chocolate, piel oscura y ojos caramelo, siempre cubiertos por gafas de algún color estrafalario. Por su talento como fotógrafo le apodaban: _**See-more**_.

Komi dio una de sus mejores poses y Simón tomó siete fotos. Les dio un vistazo rápido y luego pensó que aquella simple muchacha de cabellos rosados, a la cual sabía que estaban difamando, le parecía mucho más linda que esa modelo plástica. "_Bueno, tal vez después de mañana pueda invitarle un helado a… ¿Jane?"- pensó y guardo su cámara._

- Bueno cariño, nos vamos- dijo Mikron después de decir algo que Simón no alcanzó a escuchar.

Se dirigieron a su modesto automóvil gris y una vez dentro Simón trató de hablar con su jefe.

- ¿Por qué le hacemos esto a esa pobre chica?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, después de un par de minutos de trayecto.

- No es a ella- contestó distraídamente el reportero al fotógrafo.

- ¡Coño! , claro que es a ella- exclamó con rabia See-more, y golpeo la puerta.

- ¿Sentimental?- se burló Mikron, aunque ninguna sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Estaba serio igual que Simón, tal vez un poco tenso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era su trabajo.

- Maldita sea- dijo como punto final Simón y se quedó mirando la carretera. Siempre había odiado esas cosas...

- ¿No?- repitió Jane por lo bajo.

- No- contestó con una mueca divertida- al contrario, eres una pequeña malcriada…

- Sólo porque tiene 5 años más que yo- bufó la muchacha. Él la reconfortó en sus brazos. Y le frotó la barbilla contra el inicio de la columna. Ella se quejó con un tierno ronroneo y volvió para tenerlo frente a frente. Él aprovechó y volvió a besarla.

- Wally…- suspiro ella resignada, en un segundo que su boca estuvo libre, él no la escuchó. La conciencia de la racional asistente se disipó totalmente. El actor se dio cuenta.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó West sin aliento.

- Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa- jugó la muchacha con una mirada coqueta, bastante natural. Wally se sintió morir a sus pies. Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y la volvió a dejar en su asiento. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y condujo hasta su casa en silencio. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada y temblando.

Aparcó en el garaje, ya no había ningún fotógrafo, por lo menos no en la entrada. Al bajarse sintieron un par de flash pero ya no importaba. Entraron a la mansión de West. Se sentaron en el cómodo doble sofá de la sala. Y ya no sabían que decir… Entonces quedaron en silencio en plena oscuridad_. ¿Por qué parecía tan difícil?_ – pensaban ambos.

"_Vamos Jane, sólo habla… abre la boca y di que todo fue un mal entendido… eso es, vamos, dilo"-_ se decía a sí misma la chica.

- _**Yo**_- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien- concedió Wally- habla tú primero, cariño.

- No, no, habla tú primero, la verdad es que… no sabía ni que iba a decir.

- ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso, cariño?- le cuestionó Wally de sopetón.

- A los dieciséis años ¿Por qué?

- Por nada en especial, solamente quiero quitar la tensión… el mío fue a los doce.

- Precoz- soltó ella. Los dos se rieron. Wally apretó un botón suelto y el sofá se transformó en una cama.

- Goju- exclamó la muchacha divertida- la próxima vez avísame.

- No hubiera sido tan divertido como ver esa cara que tienes ahora- le debatió soltando una sonora y refrescante carcajada. Apretó su nariz con dos dedos, ella rió.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes la nariz más tierna de todas?

- ¡Oh, Wally! Eso es lo más tonto que has dicho en todo el día

- Puede ser, pero es que no sé ni que decirte.

- Yo tampoco.

Los dos sonrieron y decidieron cambiarse la ropa húmeda antes de atrapar un resfriado. Wally le prestó una camiseta blanca a Jane y él se puso su pijama, prepararon la cena y hablaron de tonterías el resto de la noche…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas entregaban el diario.

Wally se movió perezosamente en el sofá-cama, al estirarse sintió que tropezó un suave bulto con sus manos, se levantó para ver que era y vio que después de todo no era un sueño, Jane McAllen le había dicho que sí. No recordaba a qué hora se habían quedado dormidos, ni mucho menos de que fue lo último que hablaron. Sonrió, era muy difícil dejar de hacerlo. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y le abrazo fuertemente de la cintura.

- Buenos días osita dormilona- le susurró al oído. Jane sonrió y ronroneo. Abrió lentamente los ojos.

- Buenos días, mamá… - dijo sin pensarlo, luego vio el rostro divertido de su jefe- ¡Oh! ¿Wally? Oh… no fue un sueño.

Wally rió entre dientes.

- No, no era un sueño- dicho esto se dispuso a besarle los labios, sin embargo en ese preciso momento sonó su celular. Era Víctor Stone.

- ¿Qué pasa, Víctor? Me arruinas el momento con mi novia. – contestó guillándole el ojo a la chica.

- Dios me perdone, grandísimo tonto, pero a mí se me acaba de arruinar todo el año ¿ya viste el periódico hoy?

- No, acabo de despertar, ¿Por qué?

- Mira _**"Fresh and Hot" **_y espero que tu novia sea Komi Anders, hermano, porque si es Jane se te va a armar la tercera guerra mundial.

Dicho esto colgó y lo siguiente que vieron Wally y Jane fue el gran titular del día junto a la foto de la modelo peli negra:

_**Triangulo Amoroso Estrellado **_

_**Komi Anders, la novia del famosísimo actor Wally West cuenta todo**_


	5. Jinx McAllen es ahora amiga de SeeMore

**Declaimer: ¡Big epifanía! Yo no soy dueña de teen Titans. Ni facebook. **

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, estoy ocupada con la U y la verdad no tenía ganas de escribir. Todas las que lean esto, les guste y quieran dejar review digan: Muchas gracias Nessie. Porque ella, mi niña Laura Vanessa, fue la que me insistió y convenció para actualizar. **

**Capitulo 5: Jinx McAllen **_es ahora amiga de _**See-More 10:00 pm**

Jane lucía como si quisiera gritar por toda la casa, y por los colores que empezaban a tomar su rostro Wally pensaba que lo haría en cualquier segundo, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico la muchacha comenzó a reírse. Las carcajadas vinieron una tras otra, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se preocupara un poco.

-Jinxie…- la llamó Wally, pero ella no le escuchó. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos para que la muchacha se calmara por completo.

-Lo siento, Wally- le dijo la de cabellos rosados.

-¿Qué te pasó?- cuestionó el aludido mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Es que todo esto es tan absurdo, ¿no te parece?- señaló ella, pero él aún no la cogía.

-No te sigo.

-Bueno pues todo esto es más que absurdo, es inmaduro, esta furcia actúa como niña de colegio- explicó la muchacha con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Wally suspiró, era un alivio que ella lo viese de esa manera, pero aun así seguía siendo algo de qué preocuparse. La fama era, después de todo, un horrible parasito que poca gente podía soportar y él no quería que Jane tuviese que seguir pasando por eso…

Le dio a la muchacha un beso en la frente y le dijo que iba a ducharse.

Mientras el agua caliente caía en el baño, Jane escuchaba el ruido de la tubería alrededor de la casa. Sonrió. "No importaba si es la casa de una estrella ¿verdad? la ducha siempre se hace notar" pensó y decidió que era un descaro que le gustaba de la tubería, luego se afirmó estar loca y finalmente terminó caminando a la cocina para intentar preparar distraídamente pancakes.

No supo en qué momento dejó de pensar y se quedo sumida profundamente en sus verdaderos sentimientos, se sentía insegura, y de alguna manera molesta. No había querido demostrarle eso a Wally porque sabía que únicamente lograría preocuparlo más de lo que ella ya sabía que estaba. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría pretender que estaba bien manteniendo una relación en ese antro de mala muerte llamado fama?

EL olor de la sartén quemada se esparció por la cocina, pero ella seguía sin darse cuenta de la realidad que estaba a su alrededor.

-¡Jinx!- le llamó Wally de nuevo a la tierra, llevaba únicamente la toalla atada a la cintura y estaba completamente empapado.

-¿Ah?- exclamó la muchacha distraídamente. Wallace le quitó el utensilio de cocina de las manos y apagó el fuego, luego abrió una ventana.

La muchacha lo miró y después observó el desastre en el sartén, estaba totalmente negro y lanzaba un humo de olor molesto. Wally la abrazó, y ella suspiró, su fachada no había durado lo que ella había pensado que duraría.

Entre tanto en una casa ubicada en la parte más alejada de la playa, donde el bullicio de la ciudad era sólo un mal recuerdo, un pelinegro jugaba con un perro lanudo. Era algo bajo, pero no por eso menos atractivo, tenía un semblante que se imponía por donde él fuese y la piel tostada por el sol, estaba usando una camiseta roja, unos jeans, y cubría sus soñadores ojos negros con un par de gafas oscuras.

Su nombre era Dick Grayson, y era el _**"chico maravilla" del cine **_ya que a corta edad ya se había consagrado como el mejor director de series de todo Hollywood.

Grayson era un hombre paciente, y un estratega brillante, su mentor y amigo **Bruce Wayne** en un tiempo le aseguró que él hubiera sido un excelente militar, pero era mentira, a Dick únicamente le importaban crear buenas películas, nada de clichés, le agradaba lo nuevo, lo emocionante, lo atrevido, y de hecho precisamente estaba a la espera de _**alguien **_así.

Y tras darse la vuelta vio llegar lo que llevaba rato aguardando, la vio llegar a ella: Kory Anders.

La muchacha de largos cabellos rojos y dulces ojos verdes, era mejor que un sueño hecho realidad. Y no solamente por sus curvas, sino por su ingenua personalidad, que siempre lograba sacarle al experimentado, pero noble, Grayson una sincera sonrisa.

-Espero no molestarte, amigo mío- le saludó demasiado cordialmente la muchacha. Dick contuvo sus carcajadas.

-Hola, Kory, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?- le saludó él fraternalmente mientras ambos se sentaban junto al perro que se acomodaba en el pasto.

-Sí, Sí la pensé y creo sinceramente que no puedo cumplir tus expectativas- dijo la muchacha a lo cual el director alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Nunca he actuado en mi vida, Dick, ni si quiera en alguna obra del colegio…

-¿Entonces por qué crees que lo vas a hacer mal si jamás lo has intentado?

-¡Es que creo que lo voy a hacer mal **dado que **jamás lo he intentado!- insistió la muchacha con desesperación.

- Pero podrías intentarlo- insistió Dick con una expresión fresca y soñadora. Kory suspiró.

-Ah… ¡Ya empiezas! ¡No sé para qué he venido! Pero no me vas a convencer

-¿Cómo de a qué viniste? Viniste a verme, tontica- le interrumpió el pelinegro colocando un dedo en su frente. La modelo juntó los ojos para ver el dedo absurdamente afirmado en su piel y esto hizo reír a Dick, quien enseguida deshizo el contacto. Molesta, la pelirroja hizo un puchero y lanzó un bufido.

-¿Verte? ¿Quién puede verte cuando estás usando esas gafas oscuras todo el tiempo? Apuesto a que duermes con ellas….

-Me las quito para muchas cosas- discutió infantilmente el director, la muchacha le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ella con inocencia, Dick enarco una ceja maliciosamente.

-Por supuesto- respondió él vacilante- es muy incomodo hacer ciertas cosas con ellas.

-¿Cómo qué?- insistió la chica.

-¿No puedes imaginarlo?- se burló Dick, la muchacha comprendió entonces por donde iba la cosa.

-¡Dick!

-Hey, si tu no lo cogiste quiere decir que sabes hacer de todo con ellas puestas- bromeó su mejor amigo y la muchacha se levantó indignada.

-¡Me voy! ¡Veo que el humor de mi hermana es contagioso!- exclamó la pelirroja y Dick la jaló de la mano.

-Hey, no te molestes conmigo, cariño, por favor- le dijo con ese tono que ella encontraba irresistible. Kory encontró aquello injusto.

-Eres tan perverso como ella ¿no?- dijo resignada la muchacha, entonces Grayson sonrió.

-No, tú sabes que no.

-Eso dices- exclamó la modelo volviéndose a sentar junto al perro lanudo que dormía entre ambos.

Dick la miró, la brisa matutina le revolvía los cabellos color carmesí, mientras el sol acariciaba tibiamente su piel tostada, iluminando con cada rayo sus ojos verdes llenos de reproche. Dick rió entre dientes y pasó la mano sobre la piel del perro que estaba echado en el césped.

-¿Y qué te hizo tu hermana ahora?- cuestionó después de un largo rato en el que los había invadido el silencio.

-Más bien que le hizo a Wally- corrigió la muchacha y Grayson la miró desconcertado.

-¿Wally?- cuestionó.

-Sí, Wally West, el que todos llaman **Kid Flash, **es que veras es una larga historia.

-Cuando estoy contigo no tengo prisa- le dijo con una sonrisa amable y ella le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose cómoda de nuevo.

-Pues Komi quiere que Wally sea únicamente de ella, pero él empezó a salir con esta otra chica y tú sabes cómo es mi hermana, realmente no pude detenerla y ya puso en la prensa una sarta de obscenidades…

-¿Obscenidades?- exclamó el pelinegro dando un respingo.

-.Sí, prácticamente un relato erótico en todos los periódicos amarillistas del país- exclamó la muchacha con el seño fruncido. Dick la miró perplejo y luego se dejó caer en el pasto.

-¿Y qué tanto daño puede hacer? ¿No es normal esos escándalos?- le preguntó él tras permitirse sentir la hierba en su rostro.

-Pues tal vez a ellos dos no, pero me preocupa más bien es la muchacha con la que está saliendo Wally- aclaró ella.

-¿Qué chica?- cuestionó Grayson sin comprender.

-Jane McAllen, su secretaria ¿No has visto la prensa?

-Esa prensa, no, he visto el **new york times**, han perdido los de Boston… Espera un momento ¿dijiste Jane McAllen?- preguntó él aunque no con demasiado interés.

-Sí, eso dije ¿por?

-Es que me parece que es la chica con la que concorde el acuerdo de West para una película de terror que vamos a lanzar el año que viene, es una muchacha muy eficiente e inteligente, es una pena que tenga que pasar por esto- comentó Grayson como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sus palabras lograron preocupar aun más a la pelirroja.

-¡Muchas gracias, Dick! Ahora me siento mucho peor- se quejó la muchacha y el director le lanzó una escrupulosa mirada a través de las gafas, en verdad se veía consternada.

-Está bien, lo siento… te diré algo, mi secretaria tiene el número telefónico y la dirección de West, ¿por qué no le llamo y te llevo a que te disculpes con ella en ésta semana?

-Oh, Dick ¿enserio harías eso?- preguntó a chica ilusionada.

-¿Vas a quitar esa cara tan triste? no te queda nada bien, cariño

La muchacha sonrió radiantemente y Dick se sintió satisfecho.

-Perfecto- volvió a hablar el director- Ahora, volviendo al tema de la película…

Y Dicho eso, Dick Grayson volvió a iniciar con su insistente interés en volver a la muchacha la estrella de su próxima película. Y entre palabras amenas y risas estos dos muchachos se olvidaron momentáneamente de cualquier telaraña maquinada por la hermana mayor de Kory.

Sin embargo ya en la tarde, habia dos personas en esa gran ciudad que, simplemente, no podían sacarse la sucia treta de sus cabezas y esas dos personas eran Wally West y Jane McAllen, quienes habían tenido que pasar el día encerrados en la casa de la estrella para evitar a los paparazis que seguían amontonados en la puerta.

-Estoy harta de esto- se quejó Jane a las seis de la tarde.

-Yo también, cariño, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?- dijo Wally tratando de evitar hacerse más mala sangre.

-Yo te diré que voy a hacer yo, voy a abrir esa maldita puerta y a irme a casa, eso voy a hacer- exclamó ella lleva de ira e insensatez.

-Pero, Jinxie…

-No hay peros, ya estoy expuesta en el país como una mujer interesada, roba novios, y sabrá Dios que más ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?- dicho esto la muchacha se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior que ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para secarse, y estaba con un humor de perros.

El pelirrojo se levantó corriendo detrás de ella y la tomó de la mano.

-No me detengas, Wally- le dijo clavando una mirada asesina en su novio.

-No voy a detenerte, pero no creerás que voy a dejarte salir sola a enfrentarte a esa jauría de lobos ¿o sí? – le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-No, supongo que no, pero Wally ¿después como vas a entrar?- se burló ella y el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso importa?

-No te preocupes, tengo suficiente mal genio para pasar enfrente del ejercito de Atila, tú mejor quédate, mañana tienes una grabación para **teen Titans: the new generation, **y no vas a llegar tarde o sin aprenderte las líneas ¿entendido?- le dijo la muchacha con un tono muy propio de ella. Wally sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa cuando tomas la iniciativa- le dijo y la beso. La muchacha también sonrió.

-"Es bueno encontrar a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres" – se burló ella y suspiró, estaba dispuesta a llegar a su casa. Abrió la puerta y sintió como se disparaban los flashes de las múltiples cámaras. Escuchó varias preguntas estúpidas mal formuladas y sintió algunos cuerpos que le impedían pasar. Suspiró y dijo en un tono firme: "Quítense o no respondo"

Sin embargo, ninguno de los mal llamados periodistas parecía inmutarse por sus amenazas. Jane estaba totalmente hastiada, pero justo antes de que diese el primer golpe una mano la jaló entre la multitud y la alejó de toda la muchedumbre. Sin poder darse cuenta de cómo, en unos momentos se encontró sentada en una camioneta que iba tomando camino en dirección a la carretera principal.

"Lo que me faltaba, ahora estoy siendo secuestrada para morir o ser violada en el extranjero"- pensó sarcásticamente la de cabellos teñidos de rosa mientras se incorporaba en la silla con frustración.

El que conducía era un muchacho de piel morena, muy probablemente un año mayor que ella, con unas gafas redondas y moradas, muy de los noventa. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos jeans anchos, que aunque no era una ropa común podría decirse que a este sujeto en especial le quedaba bien.

Este misterioso moreno condujo por más de 15 minutos y durante todo este tiempo ni él ni Jane dijeron una sola palabra. Cuando al fin se detuvo, lo hizo al lado de una heladería de un barrio modesto. El lugar era totalmente tranquilo y no había un solo fotógrafo a la vista, Jane se preguntó si era el tipo de lugar donde se hacia la trata de personas.

-Lamento haberla sacado de allí de esa manera, señorita McAllen, pero era la única manera de sobrevivir – le habló por primera vez el muchacho quitándose las gafas para dejar ver un par de hermosos ojos caramelo.

-¿Quién es usted?- cuestionó la aludida.

-Oh, verdad, discúlpeme, me llamo Simón More y soy fotógrafo- dijo cortésmente el muchacho, pero ella no respondió igualmente a su educación, en lugar de eso abrió la puerta del auto inmediatamente y se alejó con fuertes pisadas.

-Por favor espere- le llamó Simón mientras salía del auto.

-¡Ustedes basura mercantilista, ya me han arruinado suficiente mi pobre existencia, así que si no quiere que lo use como saco de boxeo mejor déjeme en paz!- amenazó Jane fulminándolo con la mirada. Simón sonrió, su actitud era muy interesante.

- No vengo aquí en son de trabajo, señorita McAllen, simplemente quería sacarla de allí- le dijo él con sinceridad. La muchacha le dio una mirada escéptica.

-Está bien- le respondió la chica después de un momento y suspiró- Si eso es así, entonces ¿dónde encuentro la parada de buses más cercana? Porque por aquí….

Jane se interrumpió, percatándose de que en su actitud sarcástica simplemente iba a hablar de más, y eso era un lujo que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía darse.

-…No vive por aquí, eso yo lo sé- completó el fotógrafo y ella sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

-¡Ah, por supuesto que lo sabe! ¡Todo el país lo sabe!- gruñó la muchacha nuevamente, logrando atraer la atención de algunos de los vecinos del lugar.

-Por favor…simplemente quiero disculparme- le dijo Simón mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la peli rosa.

-No me toque- rugió ella y sin pensar le dio una cachetada.

El fotógrafo se quedó estático, al igual que su agresora.

-Muy bien- dijo el después de unos momentos- supongo que lo merecía.

-¿Cree?- dijo con sarcasmo ella.

-Bueno. ¿Satisfecha?

-No- respondió la aludida llena de veneno.

-Eso supuse- Murmuró Simón y pasó su mano por la mejilla adolorida- ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que lamento mucho lo que le está pasando?

-¿Por qué diablos quiere demostrarme algo?- soltó la muchacha desesperada. No parecía tener sentido el comportamiento de este chico enfrente de ella; tan testarudo y a la vez tan sumiso, sólo estaba logrando ponerla de peor humor.

-¡Porque tengo algo llamado conciencia, por eso!- exclamó exasperado el moreno.

-Pues sería el único de todos los malditos paracitos amarillistas que la tiene- le replicó ella.

-Entonces soy eso, mucho gusto- comentó con sarcasmo el muchacho mientras estiraba su mano. Jane simplemente arqueó una ceja y suspiró, entonces él bajó su brazo.

-¿Qué quiere?- insistió la chica.

-Disculparme- repitió el chico. La miró firmemente a los ojos, y la muchacha quiso encontrar mentiras en ese mar acaramelado, sin embargo no fue así.

-Bien- respondió ella con resignación, después de todo ¿qué más podía pasar?

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, enserio, igual no voy a culparlo sólo a usted, es que ya quisiera poder ponerle una demanda a todos los periodistas de este país…

-Yo soy fotógrafo- le corrigió Simón a modo de protesta y Jane sintió su mirada de reproche, cómo si le hubiese dicho el peor insulto posible.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Todos trabajan para el diablo- murmuró ella y Simón soltó una sincera carcajada.

-Pues mi jefe no es ningún santo, pero por favor no me ofendas, las fotografías no son burdos reportajes, dame algo de crédito

-¿Crédito para alguien que no conozco? No gracias- bufó la muchacha. Simón sonrió.

-Bueno, pues eso tiene arreglo, la he traído aquí porque está es mi heladería favorita, ¿qué tal si le invito un helado y le comento como podemos arreglar un poco lo que se ha armado?- propuso él y Jane se sorprendió de verdad por la propuesta.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó aún con algo de duda.

-Si no es así tiene usted derecho a matarme con sus propias manos- bromeó el fotógrafo. La muchacha sonrió con malicia.

-Con eso me convenció- concordó ella, ambos se rieron y luego entraron al establecimiento mencionado.

Era un lugar con un aire bastante tropical, las paredes eran amarillas, llenas de afiches de distintos tipos de helados, apenas había mesas necesarias para unas tres parejas de personas, la caja registradora y el exhibidor de sabores.

Simón habló con mucha confianza con la camarera, una mujer mayor de piel oscura y ojos verdes llamada Marta; le preguntó por sus hijos, su hermana y otra docena de familiares que Jane no sabía que una persona podía tener, y finalmente le pidió un helado doble de chocolate con vainilla.

Luego de un par de sonrisas con Marta, Jane pidió tímidamente un cono simple de sabor a fresa.

-¿Segura que no quieres otra cosa?- le preguntó Simón al escucharla. Jane enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó ella.

-Puedes pedir el que quieras, no tienes que sentir vergüenza porque yo te estoy invitando- le respondió el de ojos caramelo mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. La muchacha soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Jamás haría tal cosa, pedí este helado porque es el que más me gusta.

-¿Así de simple?- señaló el fotógrafo con escepticismo.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo con las cosas simples?- se quejó la muchacha en un resoplido infantil.

Ni Marta ni More quisieron discutir eso.

Luego de que les fuese servido el helado ambos jóvenes se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar. Simón empezó a explicarle un poco de su trabajo y de cómo podía conseguir que su verdadera historia saliera en un periódico de alta credibilidad, con el fin de acabar con todo el revuelo de los amarillistas.

Después de un rato Jane terminó encantándose con la agradable personalidad del fotógrafo y especialmente con su sincero interés en ayudarla. Y al final estuvo segura de lo que él le había dicho: él no estaba en la misma medida de un reportero sin escrúpulos, él era un artista. Un artista que tenía la mala suerte de no poder decidir lo que se hacía con su trabajo, pero artista al fin y al cabo.

-Es impresionante- dijo maravillada ella al ver algunas fotografías que había tomado el moreno en el transcurso del día.

-No realmente- respondió el aludido sintiéndose avergonzado.

-Sí que lo son, es como ver el mundo a través de ojos distintos, tienes un gran talento, Simón- alagaba la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Bueno, si en verdad crees eso te lo agradezco, pero igual esas imágenes no aparecerán en ningún lado- afirmó él con desanimo, y guardo su cámara digital.

-Claro que sí, podrías organizar una exhibición…o tal vez…

-…Mi trabajo no es tan original, Jane- le interrumpió abruptamente él. La muchacha se cayó enseguida y lo miró perpleja. El rostro del fotógrafo era el reflejo de la frustración tras el arduo intento. Al comprender eso la muchacha quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el tono de su celular, que hacía resonar fuertemente "Parachute" desde el fondo de su bolso.

Alterada y torpemente la de cabellos teñidos de rosa tomó el celular y contestó.

-¿Hola?- saludó la muchacha en un respingo.

-Hola, cariño, ¿llegaste viva a casa?- le preguntó la dulce voz de su novio.

-Ah, Wally, no, aún no llego- respondió la muchacha con naturalidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? – cuestionó el actor alterado del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, estoy bien, estoy comiendo un helado-respondió la muchacha riéndose. Simón le lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Tú sola?- se extrañó un poco el actor.

-No, Simón me invitó…

-¿Simón? ¿Quién es Simón?

-A es un fotógrafo que…luego te cuento- exclamó la muchacha para no darle larga al asunto, y eso a Wally sinceramente no le gustó.

-Está bien… ¿Te llamo más tarde?- mintió el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido mientras se mecía en su apartamento.

-No, no te preocupes, me conectare a internet más tarde ¿sí?

-Ok, hablamos entonces por Messenger- respondió su novio y vacilo un momento entre colgar o no.

-¿Wally?- preguntó la muchacha después de un momento.

-…Aquí estoy- respondió el aludido.

-Ah, ya- dijo la muchacha de manera absurda, de alguna manera sentía que no tenía nada que decir, pero al mismo tiempo no quería colgar.

-Te quiero, Jane- le dijo de pronto el chico del otro lado de la línea. La muchacha sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sin esperarlo sonrió como una perfecta tonta.

-También yo a ti- le dijo la muchacha y Wallace sonrió para si en su habitación.

-Hablamos más tarde. Adiós- dijo al fin él después de un par de segundos más y colgó.

Simón desvió la mirada al ver a Jane sonreír de la manera como lo estaba haciendo, y se dio cuenta estúpidamente de que estaba celoso. No unos celos enfermizos ni profundos, simplemente celos. La muchacha que tenia ante él le gustaba lo suficiente como para sentirlos.

-Creo será mejor que ya me vaya- le dijo la chica con un suspiro soñador. El fotógrafo la miró fijamente y luego sonrió con hipocresía.

-Sí, claro, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo ¿no? Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

-Muchas gracias- exclamó la muchacha sin notar el tono de voz del moreno.

Ambos subieron al automóvil.

Como pasaban las nueve de la noche el ambiente ahora era frio y la brisa del mar se tornaba algo molesta. Jane subió el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Y cuanto llevan saliendo en realidad?- le preguntó intempestivamente el fotógrafo.

-¿Quién? ¡Oh! Wally y yo, sólo unas horas- respondió la muchacha como quien no quiere la cosa, Simón enarcó una ceja.

-Ya veo…entonces, ¿te gusta mucho?

-La verdad sí, pero ¿Por qué traes el tema de pronto?

-No, por nada en realidad. Aunque si me lo preguntas creo que podrías conseguirte a alguien más…como tú- comentó Simón y Jane dio un respingo en tu asiento, sorprendida por lo que su nuevo amigo había dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le cuestionó ella con una agresividad involuntaria.

-No me mal interpretes- le dijo el moreno al tomar una curva- no estoy poniendo niveles de ningún tipo, y si fuese así, creo que él es el que no está a tu altura, pero no es el caso. Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres una mujer de gustos simples y una relación con alguien tan estrafalario como una celebridad a lo mejor no es lo que mejor te conviene.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, también lo he pensado mucho- respondió la aludida con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-Y entonces ¿por qué sigues con esto?

-La verdad es porque todo paso en un flash- exclamó la muchacha y rió. Simón aumentó la velocidad.

-¿Enserió?

-Sí, pero ¿sabes? Es curioso, porque de todos modos, aunque sé que esto no va a salir nada bien, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz…Wally me gusta mucho.

-Sí eso lo veo- exclamó el muchacho con un poco de molestia. Jane lo miró.

-Lo siento, no es muy agradable escuchar este tipo de cosas, supongo. Sueno estúpida.

-No, no suenas estúpida- le dijo Simón y frenó. Habían llegado. La muchacha se revolvió incomoda en su asiento.

-¿Podrías dejarme unas cuadras más adelante?- cuestionó Jane con un tono muy cómico.

-Ah, claro, disculpa, lo olvide- le dijo el fotógrafo y siguió avanzando.

-A mí se me hace imposible olvidarme de ellos- murmuró la muchacha con fastidió.

-Bueno como yo no soy su presa es más fácil para mí ignorar su existencia- le contestó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-Te odio- bromeó la muchacha y ambos se rieron. Simón frenó el auto nuevamente y suspiró, en verdad se sentía a gusto con ella.

-Bueno, ahora sí, muchas gracias- le contestó la muchacha.

-De nada. ¿Vas a entrar a la computadora ahora, no?

-Sí, voy a revisar mi correo, molestar un momento a mis amigos en facebook y esas cosas, ya sabes.

-¿Tienes facebook?

-Sí, ¿Quién no?

-Te sorprenderías, pero bueno, añádeme ¿sí?

-Claro, ¿te busco como Simón More?

-No, estoy como See-More y no te preocupes no tengo a todo el mundo en mi facebook, así que no va a verte el resto de paparazis ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien, yo estoy como Jinxie McAllen, te enviare la invitación ¿está bien?

-Ok- respondió él y estuvo a punto de irse, pero entonces recordó algo y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para llamar a la muchacha que se alejaba entre la oscuridad.

"¡Oye!- susurró.

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó la muchacha en el mismo tono de voz.

-Nada- dijo él y se marchó. Jane se quedó parada un momento mientras veía el auto partir y finalmente se escabulló para entrar en su casa. Una vez dentro se puso a juguetear en su computadora y le envió el mensaje por la página web al fotógrafo.

Revisó el Messenger y se dio cuenta de que Kid_ aun no estaba en línea, y suspiró. Dejó la computadora a un lado de su cama y se dejó caer bocarriba pensativa. Se preguntó así misma si estaba haciendo lo correcto en creerle a Simón, se preguntó a sí misma en qué momento toda su relación con Wally saldría mal y pensó en las palabras que le había dicho al fotógrafo.

"Sí…a mí me gusta mucho Wally"- pensó con una sonrisa no muy alegre y se levantó al escuchar un zumbido en su computadora. Kid_ acababa de iniciar sesión…

**Continuara**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

**-Jane ¡Estoy arto de que cada vez que coja el periódico sea un reto para mí presión cardiaca!**

**-¡Pues deja de comprar el maldito periódico!- le respondió la muchacha morena junto a la señorita McAllen.**

**-Cómo si fuese así de fácil ¿y tú quien eres?**

**-Karen, ****Karen Beecher** **y ¿tú, grandísimo energúmeno?**

**-Señor Grandísimo energúmeno para usted, señorita Beecher- replicó el moreno con la ira contenida y Karen no supo si reírse o gritarle. **

**Pues chicas espero que les haya gustado estoy super atrasada con todos mis fics, estoy más inspirada para dibujar, he hecho muchos flinx en devianart recientemente, algunos mini comics, sé que no son buenos, pero estoy practicando. Si desean verlos pueden buscarme mi usuario es RachelLevitte, y pues hice un video en español de flinx en youtube, se llama Ni te vistas que no vas Kid Flash by Pristom21. Allí he desahogado mi inspiración. No estoy muy segura de cómo quedo este capítulo, pero bueno, voy avanzando, les agradezco mucho a todas las que leyeron pan integral, es increíble el éxito que tuvo, prometo hacer un dibujo de eso. También puede que ilustre algunas escenas de este fic ¿qué dicen? **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Matarme, eso es lo que quieren hacer, ¿verdad? Un año sin escribir sobre esta historia y lo vengo hacer porque me fracture el pie y el estúpido yeso me acaba de encadenar a la cama. Bueno al menos creo que podré terminar este fic antes de que se acabe el año. **

**Teen titans no me pertenece, pero este plot si. **

**Capítulo VI **

Jane despertó perezosamente con la alarma del despertador y caminó a encender los rociadores, por supuesto era una actividad que hacía por costumbre desde que sus orquídeas habían muerto la primera vez que se había mudado a los ángeles, sin embargo cuando el vecindario se llenó de desagradables gritos no pudo evitar dar un respingo de sorpresa.

Por un momento contuvo la respiración, detestaba que su mente se quedara en blanco después de desvelarse en el computador. Luego le llegó, ¡claro! Verdad era que su casa estaba llena de más reporteros que la casa del mismo presidente de los estados unidos. Sonrió entonces con malicia y se subió a bañar al segundo piso. Bien se lo tenían merecido, por difamar a vox populi su desconocido buen nombre.

Cuando el agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo no pudo evitar reírse de la idea de aparecer como la loca sicópata que además de odiar la libertad de prensa atentaba contra el medio ambiente. No estaba lejos de ser lo que se iba a publicar, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba ella y joder que ya le estaba empezando a importar un cuerno.

El teléfono de la casa sonó de pronto y ella salió disparada en una toalla creyendo que quizás podría ser Wallace o Simón con algo importante para salvar su pellejo de alguna calamidad local. Pero no, la voz de Karen Beecher fue la que se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

Que qué iba a hacer, que pregunta.

-Pues trabajar- se le salió con todo el sarcasmo que ameritaba el caso mientras mojaba el piso asegurándose de que las persianas de todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas. El casi resbalón que se dio le hizo pensar de nuevo que esa clase de acoso de seguro debía de ser ilegal. Pero la voz de su mejor amiga la devolvió a la tierra.

- Cómo de que hago lo que me da la gana y mi jefe me tiene que ir a buscar a mi casa para trabajar, Karen estás siendo muy injusta- se rió ella y de pronto se le ocurrió que sería genial llevar a su mejor amiga al set de filmaciones para variar.

-No, claro que no, ¿tú estás loca? No, espera, pregunta retorica- fue lo que le contestó Karen a su divertida idea.

-Va a estar todo el elenco de Doctor House filmando al lado de nuestro set- tanteó tentativamente Jinx con una sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que ese era un buen anzuelo. En efecto la negativa de Karen tardó y llegó bastante dudosa.

-O vamos- insistió entonces McAllen con un golpe final- después de ellos llegan a filmar los de Big Bang theory.

Listo.

Jane lo sabía, con eso no había posibilidad de fallar, al menos con Beecher que si no tenía un afiche más de esa serie en su cuarto era porque se podía caer toda la pared. El grito de su mejor amiga en efecto no se hizo esperar y quedaron en verse en un rato para tomar el bus.

McAllen colgó.

Claro que no era como si Wallace no le hubiese ofrecido tres millones un vez ir a buscarla en su auto último modelo, pero en verdad era obvio que esa no era la idea más brillante que se le pudiese ocurrir. No, seguramente hubiese sido más sutil usar un letrero con su nombre y caminar en medio de la calle, así que había decidido tomar el bus. Nadie se iba a esperar eso de una reciente celebridad.

Después de desayunar cogió unas gafas oscuras, la típica gorra de beisbol y una sudadera. También se había amarrado su cabello en una sola coleta de caballo así que sólo un detective profesional podría alcanzar a notar el pequeño brillo rosado que destacaba de la parte de atrás de su sudadera. No era el disfraz más original tampoco, ciertamente ya parecía la moda de los actores famosos de la zona pero de todas maneras le serviría hasta tomar el autobús.

Se apuró por la puerta de atrás y por la calle que a todo mundo le daba miedo, aunque solo tenía un montón de gatos negros a esas horas del día. Caminó por entre los botes de basura del callejón entre las miradas de todos ellos pasando por debajo de las escaleras de incendio. Al paso que llevaba parecía que se hubiese robado algo, pero en cuanto dobló la esquina procuro disimular mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Su paso fue más pausado y casual, como el de un pandillero sin nada ilegal encima. Se dejó caer sobre el letrero publicitario de la parada de autobuses y esperó a Karen. Solo había allí una anciana y unos muchachos con uniformes escolares.

La morena llegó al rato, cuando el bus se había pasado unas tres veces, se apareció usando su usual camisa amarilla de mangas anchas, esa que le quedaba tan bien y solía usar en ocasiones especiales ese año. Si con eso quería decir el cumpleaños de ella y el de Jane. Los labios los traía de rojo y el cabello rizado en dos colitas. No había nada más llamativo que ella en esa parada de autobús en ese momento ni nada más tentador que darle un buen susto.

Jane, que estaba en la esquina del pequeño cubo imaginario de la parada, se echó un poco más cerca de su amiga que miraba insistentemente a todos lados como buscándola con impaciencia. Sabía que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enfrente así que en un movimiento rápido de sus manos le agarró las caderas y el grito de la morena superó la escala de Richter junto con el de los periodistas. Jinx no pudo contener la risa y se desparramó allí mismo en carcajadas. La gente alrededor las miraba desconcertados, pero por la reacción de Jane pensaron que no era necesario intervenir. Karen estaba roja de la mera rabia.

-Te voy a matar, Jane Emilia- soltó furiosa dándole una mirada asesina. La aludida apenas y podía respirar.

-Tu cara no la compra sino Master Card, mujer, que risa- soltó McAllen apenas y dándose cuenta de que venía otra ruta de autobús para ir al estudio de grabación. Mientras ambas subían y se sentaban algunas personas aun las miraban por el escándalo que tenían ellas solas.

Karen decía que parecía una loca vestida como estaba, a lo que Jane le daba las gracias. Esa era la idea. Claro, si ni su mejor amiga era capaz de reconocerla mucho menos los locos periodistas que le estaban volviendo la vida de cuadritos.

-Aja y como es que vas a arreglar eso, mi mamá no deja de llamar diciendo que como va tu vida ahora que estas en el lado oscuro, creo que quiere que te lleve a su iglesia- le dijo de pronto cuando ya habían pasado la playa y los edificios a donde iban se alzaban en el horizonte de la próxima esquina.

-Pues tengo un amigo que dijo que me iba a ayudar con eso- le contestó mientras se levantaba para bajarse y tras ella la morena. Jane mostró su carnet en la entrada.

-¿Y si es de fiar? – cuestionó Beecher mientras alzaba una ceja, pero Jane no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, pues la voz de Víctor Stone le llegó como cuchillo. Se veía tan amargado como cuando se enteró que era cierto eso de que Raven estaba saliendo con Garfield después de la dichosa fiesta donde su show se había armado.

-McAllen- decía de nuevo y Jane lo confirmaba él no estaba feliz. Karen miraba al alto y bien parecido moreno en traje de empresario con una mirada inquisidora. Sí, apuesto si era, pero parecía una especia subdesarrollada en cuanto abría la boca.

-No sabes la cantidad de problemas que he tenido que enfrentar por tu culpa- le gritaba a McAllen, como le estaba llamando por decima vez- No es posible que todo esto suceda de un día para otro y tu sigas apareciéndote en el set así como así.

Era un escándalo que necesitaba aclararse, gritaba él como si ella misma no lo supiera ya. Pero no encontraba manera de defenderse, era como si Stone tuviese un discurso previamente preparado y Jane apenas conociera del tema. No parecía justo no la dejaba ni respirar para responder. De pronto su cara se puso morada y parecía que iba a terminar.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a sobrevivir si cada vez que cojo el periódico me atengo a un paro cardiaco?- dijo Víctor dando su estocada final. Jane miraba al suelo tratando de encontrar una respuesta acertada, pero sentía que incluso mencionar a Simón iba a hacerla quedar como incompetente.

-Entonces deja de comprar el maldito periódico, energúmeno- escuchó Jane y se demoró un momento en asegurarse que no había sido ella la que había dicho eso. No, en efecto, había sido Karen la que le aseguraba un rato largo viendo clasificados. Después de todo Wallace había firmado el contrato pero Stone era su supervisor directo y ahora mismo con su relación con la estrella pasándose al lado oscuro el moreno terminaba siendo el verdadero encargado de firmar sus cheques. Cheques de los que por lo que el equipo de grabación estaba presenciando, tendría que despedirse.

Stone miraba atónito a Karen, casi lívido por el comentario.

-¿Y usted es?- cuestionó con escalofriante estoicismo tras estallar en contra de Jane como lo había hecho. Víctor la miraba de arriba abajo, sus labios rojos, su cabello su camiseta amarilla y jeans ajustados. Especialmente le clavo la mirada en los ojos, porque esos ojos le estaban gritando pelea, y él iba a dársela.

-Karen, Karen Beecher, espero que le quede en la cabeza, grandísimo energúmeno.

-Señor grandísimo energúmeno, para usted señorita Beecher- señaló Stone y Jane se tragó el susto sin saber si bromeaba o no. Los cables del lugar caían por todos lados sin tocar el escenario armado. Los camarógrafos y encargados de sonido estaban haciendo su trabajo con la posibilidad de quedarse tuertos porque no podían dejar de mirar a los dos morenos, casi de la misma elegante altura decirse el vocabulario de la marina.

Jinx dio un paso hacia atrás y las manos masculinas de su novio cubiertas por guantes de spandex rojo le recorrieron los hombros. Estaba segura de que era él por el olor de su colonia. La voz suave y divertida de Wallace le llegó a los oídos, haciéndola sentir ese temblor de rodillas que le decía que se estaba enamorando como colegiala.

-Hola, hermosa- le dijo y ella volteó. Se mordió el labio.

-Te ves ridículo- le contestó con sus cabellos rosados alborotados. Era mentira, pero no le gustaba mostrar su estupidez si aun tenía control somero de ella. Él sólo se rió y miró a Víctor discutiendo amenamente con Karen.

-¿Y estos?- cuestionó llevándosela al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el acabose color moreno. Jane le agradeció sin palabras el que la sacara de allí honestamente.

-Ese par se quiere matar- le contestó una vez estaban del otro lado del escenario. Wally sonrió.

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta, quiero saber porqué- jugó él caminando naturalmente por el estudio. Jane se mordió la lengua, no sabía si era muy buena idea decirle. Pero bien era el asunto que le concernía a ambos. Suspiró y lo miro con una expresión de fatiga.

-Es sobre lo de los reporteros, tú sabes que a Stone esto no le gusta y pues estaba regañándome por todo esto, a Karen no le gustó y se metió, creo que en un rato se va a dar cuenta que está discutiendo con alguien que no tiene que estar aquí- le explicó Jane y Wallace frunció el seño.

-¿Te estaba regañando? Pero si no es tu culpa- refunfuñó el actor. Jinx sonrió.

-Sí, bueno, no creo que él piense lo mismo, además intento solucionarlo igual- se le salió sin pensar a ella.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- le preguntó fuera de lugar el actor. Jane se mordió la legua. Súper, pensó con auto-sarcasmo, justo la manera perfecta de decirle que estaba planeando confiar en un fotógrafo del de Fresh & Hot.

Jane empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

-Bueno, pues conocí a alguien que conoce a otro alguien que tal vez puede solucionar esto- explicó ella como quien no quiere la cosa. Se preguntaba si de verdad se enojaría tanto como ella creía que lo iba a hacer. Wally la miró intrigado con una sonrisa dudosa que la invitaba a continuar, pero como ella pretendía no entender y en un rato iba a empezar a filmar lo puso en palabras.

-¿Quién exactamente, Jane?

Maldición, pensó ella entonces.

-…Promete no enojarte… Se llama Simón More, te dije que estaba con él ayer, es un fotógrafo del de Fresh and Hot- le contestó y la cara de Wallace se descompuso. Claro, dile alguien que no voltee y es lo primero que hará.

-¡Estás loca!- aseguró mientras sus mejillas pecosas se sonrojaban bajo la máscara del disfraz. Con fastidió se la quitó de un solo jalón. Jane juntó las cejas.

-Pues no, creo que no ¡sólo quiero arreglar esto! ¡Estoy harta de no tener vida privada!- gruñó enfurecida y el elenco empezó a dudar si se trataba de una pelea con cámara escondida porque no era posible que de los dos lados del set se estuviesen peleando dos parejas tan acaloradamente.

Wallace se pasó las manos por la cara.

-Bueno, no es algo que se pueda arreglar, tú no sabes cómo es este mundo, así no son las cosas, no deberías creerle a alguien así como así.

-¿Por qué no? Él es un buen chico- insistía Jane fervientemente con más rabia de la que creía que tenía. Wally apenas y era capaz de mantener el tono de voz lejos de la patanería.

-Te estoy hablando enserio, Jane, tú no…

-¡Porque yo no quería hacer parte de este mundo! Yo quería un trabajo normal, arreglar algunas cosas, ahorrar algo de dinero y volver a la universidad, pero ¡NO! Estoy atrapada en esta locura y dudo mucho que con tremendo escándalo alguien me quiera contratar.

Wallace la miró inaudito. No podía creer que estuviese diciéndole todo eso, ni si quiera tenía idea de que quería volver a la universidad, entre todas las cosas que le había contado porque no esa en primer lugar, que clase de relación estaban teniendo si así era como iban a discutir sus problemas de ahora en adelante. No era capaz de hablar, ni si quiera disculparse. Jinx suspiró y dijo que hablarían de eso cuando no estuviesen trabajando pero él necesitaba hablar de eso ahora. Necesitaba saber que tenía ella en la cabeza y porque lo importante no se lo decía. Quizás él se estaba tomando esa relación seriamente más rápido que ella, y joder eso es algo que también necesitaban discutirlo. De manera civilizada y sin un equipo de sonido a su alrededor mirándolos mientras pretendían ganarse la vida.

De pronto un sonido insoportable les interrumpió, era el repetido y mecanizado sonido del celular de Jane. La muchacha lo contestó al instante.

-¿Simón? ¿Sí que pasa?- escuchó Wallace que decía Jane y la sangre le empezaba a hervir sin control por la manera en que Jane parecía simplemente ignorar todo lo que le acababa de decir. El traje de Spandex le estaba haciendo sentir entonces más fastidio y calor del normal. Jane lo ignoraba.

-¿Ya? Bueno ya voy para allá, sí, tengo la dirección siempre paso por allí- dijo Jane y colgó. La cara de Wally era un soneto a la ira. Nada más dirigirle la mirada Jinx sintió su instinto de supervivencia activarse lo que la hizo dar un respingo involuntario.

-¿A dónde vas? Apenas y vamos a empezar a grabar- dijo Wally con los brazos entrecruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Jinx respiró profundo.

-Voy a hablar con los del New York Times, eso voy a hacer- refunfuñó la muchacha con un tono envenenado mientras se dirigía a zancadas a la salida. Wallace la tomó del brazo.

-Jinx, estoy no me parece una buena idea, te van a embaucar- insistía aunque su rabia no le hacía sonar nada educado. A Jane esa actitud no le gustaba en lo más mínimo así que de un jalón se soltó.

-No creo que se pueda empeorar esto, Wally, confía en mí.

-Yo confío en ti, en quien no confío es en un fotógrafo del Fresh and Hot.

-¡Yo sí!- explotó la muchacha con las manos siguiendo su exclamación. El actor se la quedó mirando molesto. Eso podía contar como su primera pelea oficial. Jane suspiró y siguió caminando, el director de la nueva generación de titanes ya estaba indicando con impaciencia los millones que costaba cada segundo dentro de ese lugar por lo que Wally tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Víctor aun estaba discutiendo con Karen cuando Jane pasó haciéndole señas a Beecher para que la siguiera, no era el tiempo para hacer que la terminaran de despedir. La morena rezongó, pero dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca le hizo caso a su amiga y salió detrás de ella.

-Tu Jefe es un robot mitad energúmeno, no tiene corazón o qué- gruñía la muchacha mientras caminaban rápidamente a la entrada del set.

-No, es un **cyborg** – concordó furiosa la de cabellos rosados. Estaba colocándose de nuevo las gafas oscuras y la gorra. Karen veía que estaban pasando al elenco que había ido a ver pero estaba tan molesta que ni si quiera le interesaba ya. Incluso cuando Jane le animó a quedarse se rehusó.

Junto a ellas pasaron dos figuras desconocidas y a toda prisa. Una muchacha de cabellos rojos que lucía un lindo vestido blanco agarrada del brazo de algún nombre de cabellos negros. Ni idea de quienes eran, y poco importaba en realidad, por lo menos para ellas que caminaban como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿A dónde vas a ahora?-le preguntó la morena una vez se hubieron subido al autobús.

-Simón me consiguió una reunión con una reportera del New York Times, para solucionar todo esto- le explicó aunque no tan animada como se suponía que debería estar.

-Que bueno, le vas a callar la boca al cyborg, eso es genial- le animó su mejor amiga y Jane le sonrió forzadamente.

-Sí, bueno, quizás…pero me pelé con Wally por esto, más vale que valga la pena.

-Yo creo que sí, no se puede empeorar, ya hasta mi mamá te quiere exorcizar por ser disque una cuaima.

-Tú siempre tan dulce, Bee- exclamó con sarcasmo la muchacha mientras el autobús se perdía en la esquina.

Entre tanto la filmación no se había detenido y Kid Flash ignoraba a Wally que se estaba desasiendo por dentro del mal genio. Claro, porque así tenía que ser siempre, el mundo no tenía idea del verdadero talento que tenía ese hombre para tragarse todo cuando estaba parado en el escenario incluso para una trama tan para pubertos como era la generación de nuevos jóvenes titanes. No, realmente era en esos momentos cuando todo su organismo se trasformaba en el personaje. Ese era su mundo… el mundo que Jane decía odiar con toda su alma. Meneó la cabeza.

Corte.

Kid flash no menea la cabeza en ese momento, así que de nuevo había que repetirlo todo. Y de nuevo empezaba toda la escena de nuevo, había metido la pata por ese momento de debilidad.

Kid hablaba sobre justicia, valor, respeto, todo eso mientras una maquina gigante amenazaba con su vida y la de sus disfrazados estudiantes. Pero Wally no dejaba de preguntarse qué diablos estaría a punto de pasarle a Jinx, y si lo que le había dicho era cierto entonces cual era la gracia de todo si al final ella no quería pertenecer al mundo en el que él amaba estar.

Todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre su rodilla mientras la tela verde para efectos especiales se arrugaba bajo sus zapatos.

Corte, se imprime.

Los aplausos del equipo de producción para el excelente trabajo de los actores se mescló con el de el hombre de gafas y la mujer del vestido blanco que Jinx no había tenido la curiosidad de determinar cuando salía a velocidad turbo de aquel lugar. Wallace volteó y miró de frente a Dick Grayson sonriendo con agrado a su interpretación.

-No puedo creerlo- exclamó el director maravilla de Hollywood mientras se acercaba entre el atónito grupo de jóvenes actores que había entre ellos. Star Fire lo seguía con una elegancia que la hacía ver como si no tocara el suelo.

-Eso fue excelente, Wally- concordó la pelirroja que jamás había visto al muchacho actuar fuera de la pantalla grande. Y hay que admitir que pretender que estas a punto de morir con toda la desesperación del caso cuando solo estás parado en medio de un cuarto verde ameritaba sus ovaciones.

-No fue nada, Star- decía el actor con una sonrisa meramente amable para la hermana de Komy. Era increíble lo diferente que eran por dentro como el increíble parecido que tenían por fuera. Aun así nada más por ser odioso, Wallace habría dicho que una de las dos había de ser adoptada.

Dick ofreció su mano al muchacho mientras este se apresuraba en quitarse los guantes para estrecharla.

-Es un placer conocer un actor de su calibre, soy Dick Grayson, y le voy a confesar que cuando la gente me hablaba de usted creí que estaba exagerando.

-Pues no lo estaban- se escuchó decir a Stone que se caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos pretendiendo que no se moría de la sorpresa. Jane no había dicho nada sobre esta visita.

-A Víctor, que gusto verte- exclamó Kori con una agradable sonrisa. El moreno le besó la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, princesa ¿a que debemos el honor?- preguntó con disimulo Víctor. Wallace nada más escuchaba.

-Yo le había prometido a la señorita Anders una visita a este set para que viera trabajar a Kid Flash, nos interesaba ver a un profesional en acción, pues ella va a estelarizar mi siguiente película y quería algo de…digámosle inspiración- explico con voz suave pero firme Grayson. Víctor se relajó.

-Ya, pues estupendo, me alegra que les haya gustado. West es un excelente profesional, si no lo fuera yo hace rato lo habría dejado- dijo medio en broma medio en serio el amigable manager y de nuevo Wallace se forzaba a prestar atención a la conversación.

Star miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien.

-Sí, nos damos cuenta. Veo que no me equivoque cuando hice el acuerdo con su asistente la señorita McAllen- comentó entonces el director de cabellos negros con una sonrisa calculadora.

-Hablando de ella- añadió por el mismo camino la modelo- ¿Dónde está? Me gustaría hablar con ella porque…bueno es la nueva estrella de Hollywood.

Tanto Víctor como Wallace intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad por la pregunta. Y más por no saber bien como responder al asunto. ¿Qué podían decir?

Se fue a una conferencia de prensa, salió de pronto de la boca del pelirrojo. Víctor enarcó una ceja.

-Ha claro, está solucionando el problema de esos mal entendidos que ha habido últimamente- dijo Stone aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Wallace había dicho.

Star mordió su labio inferior con algo de culpa y Dick la miró.

-¿Verdad? Bueno será en otra ocasión- comentó con desanimo la modelo. De pronto se acordó de algo que su hermana le había dicho la noche anterior cuando terminó de darle su decimo discurso sobre la honestidad y las buenas costumbres que se suponía le habían enseñado sus padres.

-Mi hermana quiere disculparse- dijo de pronto y Wally enarcó una ceja con desconfianza, así que Stone intervino.

-¿Y cómo?- soltó antes de que West metiera la pata con sus directos sarcasmos. Dick también parecía interesado en la respuesta, ya que no era para secreto de ninguno de los presentes lo mezquina que era Komy.

Star jugueteó con sus cabellos, cómo buscando las palabras exactas.

-Ella dijo que iba a hacer una fiesta con mucha gente y que quería disculparse públicamente contigo y Jane- comentó la pelirroja con toda la inocencia del caso repitiendo a su manera lo que su hermana le había dicho. Ciertamente a Wallace no le sonó creíble, pero la posibilidad de que un montón de reporteros vieran que él y Jinx iban a una fiesta de Komy era suficiente para que E televisión expusiera que lo habían superado o cualquier cosa que les quitaran los problemas de encima. Sí, esa era la salida diplomática de un asunto como ese en el mundo en el que vivían.

Él nunca había querido que Jane se involucrara en nada de eso, pero dado que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para eso, al menos podría intentar darle al asunto una salida decente. Quizás con eso Jane dejaría de estar enojada con él…y podrían hablar claramente sobre como manejarían su relación si es que aún quería hacerlo…y joder, él esperaba que fuese así. Al menos no quería que se acabara cuando apenas y acababa de empezar.

Titubeo al aceptar. Por un momento pensó que el afán quizás era sólo parte de su orgullo de celebridad, pero no, él no era orgulloso.

En realidad podría decirse que Orgullosa era Jinx que no había dejado que las preguntas obligatoriamente rudas de la reportera del New York Times la desanimaran. Había empezado suave, su nombre, edad, ocupación y cómo se había metido en tremendo lio. Pero claro era necesario que la noticia valiera la pena, al menos para desmentir se necesitaba que la mentira fuera buena. Y valga el cielo que lo era.

-No soy ninguna trepadora, y definitivamente no lo sería ni por mi madre, que sólo para que sepa no está enferma de ningún tumor en el hospital, ella murió cuando yo tenía veinte hace dos años ¿sí?- resopló mientras Simón le tomaba una foto perfecta en su momento de imperfección.

Estaba fuera de sus casillas, pero no con la reportera sino con la sarta de vacuencias inventadas en tan poco tiempo. Karen también estaba con ella, testificando las circunstancias con lujo de detalles. La mujer de cabellos rubios, cortos y lizos tomaba toda la información en su pequeña grabadora, e intentaba equilibrar los ánimos con preguntas equilibradas.

Jinx sonreía. Simón de verdad parecía haber traído a alguien que estaba dispuesta a escuchar la verdad y hacerla pública. Con esto ella iba a terminarlo todo.

Todo…pensó por un momento. ¿Qué era todo de nuevo? Las palabras que le había dicho a Wally en el set de filmaciones eran ciertas, casi nubladas por un momento por la sensación de estar enamorada de él, pero seguían volviendo cada vez que tragaba un sorbo amargo de fama.

Odiaba ese mundo…su mundo…el de él. ¿Cómo entonces iba a hacer para elegir en cuanto todo acabara? Se podía acabar sin si quiera haber empezado. Mordió su labio inferior, y la reportera le dijo que habían acabado.

Ella sonrió y su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Wally.

**Continuara. **

**En el próximo capítulo: Consecuencias. **

**Cruzaron los ojos. En ese momento supo que había tomando la decisión equivocada. **

**Ps. He cambiado mi estilo de escritura. ¿Qué les ha parecido? **


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Lamento la demora, parecen que saldrán más capítulos de los que yo esperaba. Quería terminar con dos más, pero este lo voy a tener que partir a la mitad porque llevaba diez hojas y no terminaba todo lo que debía pasar. **

**Capítulo VII **

Jinx jugueteó con el celular en las manos al menos dos veces, esperando a que él desistiera; que dejara de llamarla porque eso no le ayudaba a aclarar su confusión, producto de pelea que habían tenido apenas unas tres horas atrás, además de la entrevista de la reportera del New York Times.

Tomó un respiro profundo, Simón estaba buscando su auto y Karen estaba en el baño del tercer piso del edificio. Ella estaba parada en plena acera con el sol molestándole los ojos. No tenía muy seguro lo que iba a hacer, pero ciertamente que el celular marcando la séptima llamada perdida de Wallace le daba una buena idea sobre en que se iba a gastar su tiempo su jefe… no, peor, su novio.

Al fin, justo antes de que la nariz del auto de More se asomara acusadoramente por la salida del parqueadero, contestó. Aunque con fastidio tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que no había sido sino la tonta foto del identificador de llamadas en donde Wallace sonreía con una enorme mancha de pizza sobre la nariz (tomada así a posta) lo que le había hecho flaquear.

Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchó que alguien hablara de inmediato, más bien sonaba como si estuvieran respirando contra el auricular entrecortadamente, tal como pasaba en las películas de terror que a ella le gustaban tanto. Estaba segura de que el pelirrojo no esperaba que ella le contestara, o si lo había esperado en algún momento seguro había cambiado de parecer tras las primeras cuatro llamadas perdidas.

Sabía que iba a terminar hablando ella primero.

-¿Bueno?- contestó como si no pasara nada. Era una reacción genéticamente femenina, de tortura, por supuesto, porque venía acompañado de una serie de desconciertos que llevaba a la victima interlocutora a repetir detalle a detalle porque se está disculpando y a saborear la vergüenza nuevamente.

-¿Jane?- sonó él confuso, tal como ella lo había pensando, lo había cogió fuera de base- Jane, tienes que escucharme…tenemos que hablar.

No sonaba tan desesperado como ansioso, pensó la muchacha vigilando atentamente las escaleras y la carretera. Se sentía como haciendo algo malo a escondidas, aunque en realidad era una idea más que estúpida, su vida personal solo le incumbía a ella. Debía de ser meramente la mala costumbre que viene con sentirse observada todo el tiempo.

-Mira, lo siento ¿sí?- le dijo él del otro lado del auricular. Jane no se esperara que fuese al grano de inmediato, supuso que parlotearía un buen rato, y él la sorprendía de nuevo- Fui un tonto, un patán… Merezco que estés enojada conmigo, pero mira…

Seguía hablando, ciertamente, le estaba pidiendo disculpas de una manera bastante exagerada; pensó ella, seguramente serían los efectos secundarios de ser un gran actor. Debería de no dejarse ablandar por ello, debería de llamar todo eso simple actuación. Porque bien podría serlo. Pero de todos modos se encontró a sí misma deteniéndolo y disculpándose también.

-Fui una dramática- escuchó decir a la tonta en la que se convertía cuando eran sólo ellos dos en un universo personalizado, sin paparazis, ni cada puto par de ojos en Hollywood puestos sobre sus palabras o movimiento.

- No, para nada, aquí el que se ha ganado los _gramis _por idiota soy yo- bromeó él, tratando de refutar que ella había hecho un drama. Ambos se rieron. Eran esos momentos en los que ella se acordaba de cómo había empezado a gustarle, había sido culpa de esos malos chistes, un trozo de pizza o un helado y la televisión de su casa.

Era por esas veces cuando tras un largo día de trabajo le dio a los dos flojera quedarse solos en la mitad de sus habitaciones vacías y se sentaron juntos, sin Víctor que se iba a casa de Raven a ver si le aceptaba una patética cita (Ya había llegado el punto del patetismo según ellos), a ver las comedias de WB.

Culpa de las largas charlas en Messenger en los fines de semana que no tenían que verse.

-¿Sigues allí?- le preguntó Wally después de un rato. No se había dado cuenta que había cambiado la risa por una sonrisa estúpida, que gracias al cielo ella no podía ver.

-Sí, aquí estoy- contestó Jane y se movió de nuevo, había un sonido molesto a su alrededor y quería evitarlo para poder escuchar a Wallace.

-¿Estás en la autopista?- preguntó confundido el actor, a lo que Jinx contestó que sí únicamente para no dar más explicaciones. Se recordó así misma también que debería apurarse porque en cuanto Karen bajara no había posibilidad alguna de escaparse a un interrogatorio. Si es que más que fan de Big bag theory parecía fan de Agatha Cristi. Así que sin más le urgió a Wally que le dijera lo que le faltaba por decirle y que podían seguir hablando por internet después.

No, decía él.

Mirando de soslayo el reflejo de los cristales que mostraban las escaleras por donde tenía que venir Karen, no se dio cuenta que se le había pasado preguntarle a él por qué. La verdad no había hecho falta, su novio había tomado el silencio como una afirmativa y seguía hablando.

-Tengo aquí a alguien que se quiere disculpar contigo personalmente, si no te molesta- le escuchó decir y se le ocurrió algo tan pervertido que decidió mejor no mencionar- así que voy a tu casa con esa persona más tarde ¿bueno?

Jane se quedó con la negativa en la garganta puesto que justo cuando le iba a decir que no al pelirrojo vio a Kareen a dos centímetros de bajar de las escaleras y cerró el celular para luego meterlo hasta el fondo de su bolso donde si en dado caso se le daba la mala idea de volver a sonar, sólo lo escucharían el _shapstick_ y la galleta a medio comer que tenía por allí metida.

Karen la miró extrañadísima y Jane sintió como se le empezaban a prender las mejillas de un color rojo carmín bastante radiante.

-Número equivocado- mintió, bastante mal de hecho, la peli rosa que luego añadió con disimulado descaro- En fin, creí que te había tragado el baño o algo.

-No me demoré pero nada- señaló extrañada la morena, mirándola con ojos acusadores.

-Mierda- pensó ella y volteó la vista para buscar el auto de Simón, que por para su mala suerte era el mismo auto que llevaba al menos unos cinco minutos sonando la bocina e impidiendo el paso en la carretera. Por mera suerte no se había aparecido ningún policía a ponerle un tiquete a Simón, o si no en serio sería el colmo, además de que a Jane se le caería la cara de la mera vergüenza. Sí era ahora y no sabía ni que le iba a decir. Era obvio que por la distancia había sido perfectamente capaz de escucharlo sonar múltiples veces la bocina del carro.

Karen le dijo que dejara de hacerse la retardada de pronto y la hizo encaramarse en el automóvil que arrancó enseguida entre insultos nada sutiles de los demás conductores que habían tenido que perderse al menos dos veces el cambió de la luz del semáforo.

Simón conducía con más prisa de lo normal. La carretera parecía perderse mientras ellos se movilizaban hacía la casa de Jane cerca de la playa y ésta estaba segura de que iban a dar las doce menos diez en algún momento, porque los rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas de vehículo empezaban a fastidiarle la piel caucásica.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- soltó con valentía de pronto al notar que se habían pasado un pare que muy probablemente Simón no alcanzó a ver por estar manejando a sesenta kilómetros por hora.

-¿Por qué crees?- le cuestionó algo tajante el aludido, quien enseguida tomó un respiro profundo para tratar de calmarse- tengo que trabajar, Jane, no todos somos celebridades ocupadas como tú.

El comentario le había dado en el hígado a la muchacha que ahora era observada por Karen en espera de la normal reacción de ira que tenía cuando algún chistoso confundía todo lo que estaba pasándole con una bendición del cielo en vez de la maldición de Lucifer que en verdad era. Pero nada, Jane no dijo una sola palabra. No podía, sabía que en el preciso momento en el que abriera la boca Simón lanzaría algún comentario envenenado con respecto a los minutos que lo había dejado esperando en medio de la carretera, haciendo tráfico, por estar hablando por teléfono con Wally. Y él no era ningún idiota, él sabía que era con él con quien tenía que estar hablando.

No le dijo de hecho ni mu.

Sí tenía que decidir entre que le jodiera la vida Karen con las mil y un preguntas o tragarse su orgullo un par de minutos ante el comentario ofensivo de Simón, prefería romper su dieta y tragarse su ego con limón y sal.

El carro se aparco unos minutos de incomodo silencio después, justo en frente de su casa y sin ningún recelo. Jane ni si quiera se quejó, le dio las gracias a Simón, le volvió a pedir disculpas por haberlo hecho esperar en la carretera, y después cogió camino a la entrada a donde Karen la seguía con una mirada acusadora.

Maldición, pensó abriendo la puerta de la casa lo más rápido que las manos le permitieron hacerlo. Igual terminaría hablando con Beecher al respecto, lo sabía.

Se apresuró de todas maneras a tirar el bolso sobre el sofá, y quitarse los zapatos. Estaba bastante cansada para ser tan temprano, además las piernas le dolían. Se encaminó a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- escuchó que le preguntó la morena. Ella se limitó a abrir una caja de donas para meterse una a la boca.

-No sé, creó que estaba estresado o algo.

-Sí, pero estaba raro, Jane ¿o me vas a decir que para ti es normal que alguien te trate así de la nada? Él estaba bien cuando subí al baño- insistió extrañada Beecher, mientras tomaba también parte del postre de pan azucarado.

-No… pero tú lo escuchaste, tenía que trabajar y además estaba molesto conmigo porque no me di cuenta que estaba pitándome, oye y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no piensas irte a atender tu tienda?- le dijo dando otro mordisco, consiguiendo que parte de su mejilla se llenara de mermelada de fresa.

Karen juntó las cejas, ella sería muchas cosas, pero pendeja no era una de ellas; miró entonces como Jane se atragantaba con otra dona, esta vez rellena de dulce de leche, era como estar frente a una presa nerviosa que sucumbía ante la presión.

-Bueno, escúpelo de una vez- le dijo ya sin rodeos- te llamó ¿verdad?

Jinx suspiró después de tragarse el gran bocado de dulce que aun tenía en la boca. Quiso rodar los ojos, pero sabía que eso sería más inmaduro que el cómo se sentía en ese momento. Tenía veintidós años, pero estaba actuando como una cría ridícula de colegio, que tras haber chillado por dos horas que iba o había de terminar con su novio, y aun así tres horas después se estaba besuqueando con él de nuevo. Sí, así era exactamente como se sentía. Pero ya qué, no podía seguir pretendiendo que para su mejor amiga no era obvio que él la había llamado y que ella le había contestado. Era como si lo tuviese pintado sobre la cara.

-Sí, me llamó- le contestó al fin.

-Aja, y tú le dijiste que se fuera al mismo infierno con Leonardo DiCaprio y su sequito ¿no?

-Pues… no me dio tiempo- le contestó la muchacha caminando por la cocina en búsqueda de leche. Era una escusa demasiado estúpida.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo inmadura que estás sonando?- le criticó Karen siguiéndola con la mirada.

Por supuesto que se daba cuenta de que ese era el caso.

-Pero tú no sabes ni que le voy a decir cuando venga- le soltó con impaciencia, luego se empinó la botella de leche directo en la boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Con razón!

-¿Con razón qué?

-Con razón me estás echando- la acusó la muchacha señalándola con el dedo anular- tú lo que quieres es que yo me vaya, para que cuando venga tu novio los dos puedan andarse por allí como animalitos, follando y todo eso ¡Magnifico! Mejor me hubiese quedado con los actores de Big Bang Theory… De haber sabido que este dramita les iba a durar tan poco.

Los ojos de Karen demostraban que estaba verdaderamente indignada ahora. Jane no era capaz de verlos.

-No vamos a hacer nada, dijo que traía a alguien que también quiere disculparse- le replicó sin energías ni ganas de discutir y volvió a empinarse otro trago de leche, aunque ya tenía inflado el estomago y no le cabía nada más.

-Claro, yo te voy a decir a quien más va a traer…- exclamó con un tono de sarcasmo la morena, pero en ese momento, porque Dios tiene que probar que existe de vez en cuando, el timbre de la puerta sonó, por lo que Jane tuvo un par de segundos para no tener que escuchar el hermoso genio de su mejor amiga en pleno fulgor.

Giró la perilla, anotando mentalmente entre todas las cosas que tenía que pensar que sería bueno ponerle aceite a las rendijas de la puerta. Era algo difícil que recordar con tantas cosas que habían pasado recientemente, pero lo urgente no podía dejar de lado lo importante. Y ciertamente en caso de una emergencia, como una apocalipsis de periodistas del cual debiera escapar con sigilo ninja, seguramente sería importante que la puerta no hiciera el molesto e insoportable ruido que hacía ahora.

Cuando subió la mirada, a Jane casi le dio un paro cardiaco. Había cuatro personas enmascaradas con gafas y sombreros que se adentraron en la casa y cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas antes de que ella pudiese decir una sola palabra. McAllen se echó para atrás por instinto, pero cuando sus nervios al fin le dieron las fuerzas para gritar uno de los enmascarados le puso la mano en la boca.

Las piernas de Jane temblaron del susto, mientras esperaba que le pasara algo peor en algún segundo. Pero al darse cuenta de que no pasaba nada se vio forzada a abrir de nuevo los ojos y vio que dos de los supuestos asaltantes estaban muertos de la risa. En ese momento pudo divisar con más detenimiento la forma de sus cuerpos, además del sonido de sus risas.

Molesta entonces golpe la cabeza de los que se estaban riendo.

-Ay, Ay, en la cara no que soy actor- dijo en son de broma uno de los enmascarados y añadió- Siempre quise decir eso.

Jane supo enseguida que era Wally.

Todos los encapuchados se rieron entonces del chiste. No era por nada, de hecho era muy mal, pero que lo dijera él resultaba irónico e hilarante. Bueno, ciertamente para Jane quien aun podía sentir el corazón en la garganta no lo era, sus mejillas se estaban coloreando de hecho de la misma rabia.

-A mi no me hace ninguna gracia- soltó antes de que alguno hubiese terminado de reírse. De verdad que no se le ocurría una buena razón para que le dieran tremendo susto en ese momento.

Con la cara roja y las manos llenas de adrenalina les pidió a todos que se quitaran el estúpido disfraz de asesinos enserie. Fue únicamente entonces cuando Karen salió de la cocina, señalando que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo volver.

Jane no pudo evitar pensar con entretenido sarcasmo que si de un asesinato o secuestro real se hubiese tratado, ella ya estaría más allá que de acá gracias a los niveles astronómicos de despiste de su mejor amiga que parecía igual que sorprendida que ella al ver tanta gente en el pequeño saloncito de entrada a la casa.

Suspiró.

No podía decir que le sorprendiera mucho que Víctor hubiese venido, pero sí le llamaba la atención la jovialidad de papa Noel que parecía tener. Se preguntó al mismo tiempo que Karen si no le habían robado el cerebro algún grupo de alienígenas; era posible, pero para eso tenía que tener cerebro y sobraba decir que esa mañana había puesto esa teoría en entredicho.

Luego pasó la vista del extraño y amable rostro del moreno a los dos disfrazados que seguía sin reconocer incluso ahora que no tenían mascaras o algo que les tapase la cara. De esos dos, la que más le llamó la atención fue la muchacha que tenía las facciones de la cara muy parecidas a la perra de Komi Anders, pero al mismo tiempo podía decirse que tenía un aire distinto. Una expresión dócil e indefensa, cómo la de un cachorro abandonado. Su cabello rojo escarlata le fascinó enseguida, pero hizo lo mejor posible para ocultarlo. Estaba esperando que hablara, que se presentara o algo para que ella no tuviese que ser la primera en disparar sin conocer a su oponente. Desgraciadamente las palabras no salieron de la boca de la pelirroja sino del hombre que no se movía ni por casualidad de su lado. Tenía la voz profunda y confiada, como si supiera exactamente lo que debía decir; bastante diferente de su acompañante si cabe resaltar.

-Permítame presentarme, señorita McAllen, mi nombre es Dick Grayson y está hermosa señorita es Kori Anders. Pero imagino que eso usted ya lo sabe- comentó con amabilidad entonces el susodicho y a Jane se le prendió una bombilla en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Grayson… tenía que ser aquel director con el que por milagro de Dios había conseguido un acuerdo telefónico. Ese por el que Wally y Víctor casi que le besaban los pies el día en que todos los problemas empezaron… Pero ¿Anders? Ya, no tenía que ser un genio.

-Eres hermana de Komi Anders, la pobre a la que le estoy robando el novio- se le salió de la boca a Jane sin que ella lo pudiese evitar. Enseguida todos guardaron silencio. Quizás ella no se había dado cuenta, sin embargo las palabras habían salido como cuchillos de su garganta, con un odio tan grande y tan cortante que la hacían parecer mucho más molesta de lo que en realidad se sentía.

El rostro de Grayson se endureció detrás de las gafas oscuras, mientras que para sorpresa de todos la que debía de sentirse más atacada por las palabras sonrió. Una sonrisa humilde, de esas que dan las madres cuando piden disculpa o comprensión a un niño pequeño.

-Sí, esa misma, y no sabes cómo lamento mucho todo lo que ese chisme te ha herido- dijo con un acento que Jane no supo identificar, pero con una dulzura que le dio entre remordimiento y desazón, casi como si le empalagara fuertemente por dentro.

La miró con receló por un momento, lo que no le gustaba a Grayson quien tenía a la pelirroja cogida fuertemente de la mano por lo que se podía dar cuenta de que temblaba, que se sentía despreciada y él tenía suficiente tiempo conociéndola como para saber que no merecía sentirse despreciada. Eso lo molestaba.

Víctor se recostó a la pared del pequeño pasillo antes de que Jane finalmente dejara salir un suspiro de resignación. Karen observaba a Stone, esperando que dijera algo que la hiciera explotar y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose furiosa de que ni si quiera la mirara. Pues bien como toda mujer deseaba seguir discutiendo por lo de la mañana.

Wally por otro lado se veía rejalado, parecía la única persona que tras cada momento de rabia alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de paz espiritual.

-Bueno- soltó al fin Jane- Ni que fuera tu culpa.

Eso era lo mejor que podía decirle, se dijo enseguida en su cabeza. Tenía que tomar una posición diplomática, madura, diferente a la de la mañana, de hecho debía hacerlo para compensarlo.

-Sigamos hablando en la sala, que esto está muy chiquito- prosiguió mientras caminaba hacía donde les había invitado a pasar. Una sala confortable, aunque pequeña, en la que si se sabían acomodar cabrían perfectamente.

Wally se fue directo al sofá esperando que Jane se sentara junto a él, pero ella no estaba lo suficientemente aturdida como para olvidarse de la conversación que ellos dos tenían pendiente. A solas, cuando los otros cuatro inoportunos hubieran dicho todo lo que tenían para decirse y se marcharan de una buena vez. Por ende la peli rosa se sentó en una silla que había puesto provisionalmente en la mitad de la sala y que había tomado del juego comedor que estaba a pocos metros de ellos con algunos papeles o libros que no había tenido la dicha de seguir leyendo.

Karen entonces ocupó el lugar que Wallace tenía destinado para Jane, y Víctor el lugar junto a ella.

Grayson se quedó de pie junto al sofá personal donde se ubicó Kori. Era consciente de que estaba dando el papel de un hombre sobre protector, pero para el caso no le importaba pues ya había hecho la promesa de no separarse de ella hasta que toda esa reunión se hubiese terminado. Y era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla engatusado para hacer al final de cuentas parte de la película que él le había propuesto.

Jane los miró a todos.

-Voy a creer que no vinieron solo a que la señorita Anders se disculpara- inicio entonces con aire calculador. Estaba harta de su propia inmadurez. Afortunadamente no se equivocaba según mostraba los rostros de Wallace y Komi.

No, obviamente no habían ido solamente a eso.

-Para arreglar las cosas- inició la pelirroja aunque empezaba a titubear. Jane veía que era bastante débil de carácter de nuevo- Mi hermana ha sugerido que hagan una aclaración los tres en la fiesta que será está noche en nuestra casa, es una de las mansiones del acantilado este.

El rostro de Jane se desencajó por un momento. Sí esa era la gran idea se moría por poner un letrero sarcástico de "genios" sobre sus cabezas. Es que faltaba más, y lo decía, que creyeran que ella era tan idiota como para ir a la boca del lobo para que después se la comieran los buitres.

Karen estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, se suponía que habían ido a solucionar eso ya con los reporteros del Times. No había más nada que decir o que hacer al respecto. Y, cabe aclarar, si lo hubiera, no sería de la mano de la víbora que lo había iniciado todo en primer lugar.

Wallace se ofuscó y las interrumpió.

-A ver, cálmense las dos- les dijo el actor con calma- Si ya probaron su idea, es apenas justo que prueben la nuestra ¿no lo creen? Después de todo yo también estoy metido en todo esto y creo que está es una manera de solucionarlo también.

-Además nada de lo que digan puede empeorar algo- añadió Víctor despacio. Karen lo fulminó con la mirada, quizás era sólo el sonido de su voz lo que le daba tanta rabia.

-Exacto, tienes que comprender que nada pierdes con darle una oportunidad al asunto- prosiguió Dick. Pero Jane sentía que no quería que él hablara, que era como dejarlo iniciar una batalla en la que no iba a dejarse vencer, en otras palabras que Grayson hablara era perder sin siquiera discutir, como si tuviera los argumentos cual armas a la mano en el cinturón.

McAllen movió las manos titubeante sobre las barandas de la silla. Luego como quien no quiere la cosa se levantó con la mala excusa de ofrecerles algo de beber. Su novio la siguió entonces a la cocina, con una mirada que demostraba su impaciencia.

Jane estaba acorralada, era como si hubiesen armado el equipo perfecto para derrotarla en su terquedad y en el que su única aliada estaba demasiado encerrada en su pelea mental con Stone como para prestarle algo de atención.

Se quedó observando dentro de la nevera con la mirada vacía por un momento breve.

-¿Entonces?- le habló Wallace con un tono suave aunque Jane sabía que quería ser demandante.

-Entonces… ¿té o café?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo sacando del refrigerador una jarra de té helado. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

-¡Vamos! Sólo intentemos esto ¿enserio crees que se puede poner peor? ¿Por qué no confías en mí?- le soltó aun con un tono que no llegaba a ser más alto que el de un susurro. Pero Jane igual se sobresaltó, le llamó la atención la elección de palabras. No pudo entonces más que mirarlo confundida, y notó en sus ojos que estaba dolido por algo. Para su desgracia era algo que ella pasaba por alto, porque dándole vueltas al asunto a velocidad luz en su cabeza no podía encontrar por qué habría él de sentir ese dolor tan peculiar como para usar también las palabras que acababa de soltar.

-No te entiendo- le dijo ella detenidamente- ¿qué tiene que ver esto con que no confíe en ti? Sabes que simplemente no me gusta la idea de hablar con los paparazis de mi vida.

-Y conmigo tampoco, pareciera, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que querías volver a la universidad?- preguntó con esa mirada dolida el actor. A jane le quedó un nudo en la garganta.

Así que era eso. Claro, no podía decir que no tuviese sentido. Un día estás feliz con tu novia y al día siguiente te enteras de que ella quiere irse a otro estado a continuar sus estudios universitarios. Entre otras cosas ¿le había dicho que universidad era?

Suspiró, por la cara de desesperación que dejaba ver él era obvio que no.

-No es eso, Wally- le replicó con algo de dulzura- yo sí confío en ti, sólo se me pasó decirte, no seas melodramático.

La idea sonaba medio irónica, considerando que estaba hablando con un actor, pero no estaba demás recordarle que lo estaba siendo al darle tanta importancia a algo que había dejado ella salir en un momento de ira. Aunque fuese cierto, era algo que se podía hablar sin llegar a pensarlo de la manera en que había terminado imaginándoselo él.

Jane empezó a organizar el té y unas galletas que se lo ocurrió añadir al menú de los invitados mientras hablaba con el pelirrojo. Trataba de que no se notara afuera que ellos dos estaban deliberando algo, quería que se viera como si simplemente estuvieran encargándose de los bocadillos, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que ninguno de los presentes se creía eso. No con todo el lio armado.

Wally no le habló enseguida sino cuando la hubo ayudado con las galletas y los platos individuales.

-¿Vas a aceptar nuestra idea?- le preguntó ahora que ambos habían cogido una de las dos bandejas auxiliares. Jane le dio una mirada vacilante, mordiéndose el labio inferior por mera manía.

-Bueno- aceptó finalmente aunque algo dentro de sí misma le decía que estaba cometiendo un error. Acalló esta duda con el sonido de la bandeja siendo colocada sobre la mesita que marcaba el centro de la salita. Los demás, que estaban cada uno susurrando algo con quien tenían al lado, los miraron expectantes. Desde donde estaban podían decir que habían entendido el "bueno" de Jinx, pero no sabían a qué estaba accediendo, ni mucho menos lo que se habían dicho exactamente en la cocina.

-Bueno ¿qué?- preguntó entonces directamente Karen, que ya estaba de suficiente mal genio. Jane apretó los dedos de las manos, cómo si ella no tuviese ya suficiente de eso.

-Sí. Vamos a darle una oportunidad al plan de Wally para solucionar esto- le respondió con algo de firmeza para que entendiera que no iba a discutirse más el asunto.

Inmediatamente Grayson le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja que sonreía de oreja a oreja y se ponía en pie de la misma felicidad, eso lo hizo relajarse en seguida y sentirse agradecido con Jane por esa actitud que tomaba. Él podía ver sin mucho esfuerzo, ni conocerla a fondo, que no estaba del todo segura. De hecho, tenía que admitir que si fuese él no podría hacer una cosa parecida así nada más, por lo que de cierto modo estaba agradecido de que lo aceptara así; porque simplemente eso era lo único que quitaría la culpa de los hombros de la modelo.

-Es maravilloso- dijo entusiasmada entonces la pelirroja, tal y como Dick esperaba que dijera.

-Pero ¿qué te vas a poner?- objetó disimuladamente Karen como si eso fuera algo que le importara en ese momento. Jane abrió la boca para responderle algo, aunque no sabía que iba a decirle; pero Anders la interrumpió.

-Oh, por favor, permítanme encargarme de eso, yo sé donde podemos conseguir todo para hacer de la señorita McAllen toda una mujer de la realeza.

-Princesa, Kori, Princesa- le corrigió Víctor con confianza. Karen le hizo una mueca dentro de su cabeza, aun cuando por fuera su cara era igual de expresiva que la pared de la sala.

-Eso mismo- dijo la aludida sin poder quitar la sonrisa de la boca. Jane miró a todo el mundo, y se encogió de hombros. A este punto la resignación al desastre había llegado a mera apatía, pero parecía que eso no le importaba a nadie que no fuese Beecher pues el resto parecía bastante animado. Wallace incluso daba esa imagen de euforia eterna que le gustaba tanto a ella, y eso era agradable, al menos más agradable que la cara de decepción absoluta que tenía hace un par de minutos en la cocina.

-Bueno, pues entonces vamos apurándonos que ya es tarde para hacerme la cara de nuevo- dijo Jane tomando el bolso que estaba en la mesa.

Sí lo que Kori le iba a hacer se parecía a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver que le hacían a las coestrellas de Wallace en el set de maquillaje, estaba segura que iban a terminar gastándose hasta el último segundo que tuvieran antes de que la fiesta se pusiera en el mejor punto.

Además si iba a enfrentarse públicamente a Komy Anders, bien podían desarmarla y ármala de nuevo, porque sin importar lo que tuviese planeado esa arpía ella no iba a dejar que la humillara de nuevo. No sí tenía a miss universo de hada madrina al menos.

Así que apretando los puños, con todo el valor que le quedaba para ponerle punto final a esto, se dijo así misma que debía dejar de pensar que todo se iba a ir a la mierda por esa idea.

**Continuara. **


End file.
